Menma
by Raxychaz
Summary: Menma, forgotten by his parents until it was too late, pushed aside for his moronic brother, the vicious beast that is the black haired badass, will take the Elemental Nations by storm, reforming it how he wants. Character bashing, death. Menma/Samui/Lilynette/Yugito
1. Chapter 1

On the 10th of October the Kyuubi No Yoko attacked Konohagakure No Sato, with the fox's attack came the birth of twin boys, Menma Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato Namikaze, the father of the two sealed the Demon fox inside his two sons by summoning the Shinigami with the power of the Shiki Fuin, the Chakra inside Naruto and the Soul inside Menma, though through some strange twist of fate the Shinigami did not take Minato's soul.

There was a glaring difference between the twins, Naruto was born second and looked like a clone of his father with spikey blonde hair, azure blue eyes and tanned skin with three whisker marks upon his face.

Menma had ebony black hair that spiked up but had longer bangs, onyx black eyes and pale-tan skin, he also had the whisker marks but they were a much darker colour, almost like ink. But if one where to touch the marks they could see they were indeed birthmarks.

Even as babies, Naruto was obviously the most expressive of the pair, Menma just seemed to not care, though as time went on Menma noticed things. His parents seemed to spend more and more time with Naruto and when it came to training Naruto was the only one to receive it.

Menma was confused, but chalked it up to favouritism, so what if Naruto had the Kyuubi's chakra, he was still going to be a Shinobi when he came of age so wouldn't it be smarter to start when you were young?

So that's exactly what he did.

"Good job Naru-chan" praised a feminine voice, it was the voice of their mother, Kushina, she had long red hair, violet coloured eyes and tanned skin, wearing pretty average clothing, like a dark blue shirt and grey pants.

Standing next to Naruto was their father Minato, having spikey blonde hair with jawline bangs, almond shaped blue eyes and pale-tan skin, having on his Jounin uniform, a green flak jacket, black pants and sandals, under his white coat with flames at the bottom.

Menma saw this and frowned before leaving the veranda and going into the house.

Now at age 8 Menma was sitting inside Minato-san's library, as he refused to call a man who didn't even talk to him, father.

Menma was reading a scroll for a different Bushin no Jutsu, as he seemed to have a great deal of trouble doing it. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" he mumbled reading the title before skimming over what the clones did "Useful for gathering information as when the clone dispels by any means the memories it gathered return to the user…" Menma smirked and nodded in appreciation for such a useful ability.

Reading more he read aloud "…Also capable for chakra control training, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu training. Capable of remembering Kata's for Tai and Kenjutsu but cannot give the physical benefits" nodding Menma quickly glanced at the unique cross hand sign and rolled up the scroll before grabbing a few others on Fuinjutsu and chakra paper for later.

**Training field**

Menma ran up another tree, sticking to it with chakra before flipping off and landing in a crouch. A clone over the edge of the field was holding a light bulb and trying to light it with only his chakra, as Menma had a Lightning and Fire affinities.

Another pair of clones sat performing medical Ninjutsu exercises

More than likely due to the Kyuubi who was napping inside him, the great fox was a dark red in colour with crimson slit eyes and rabbit like ears.

Of course he'd met Kurama, wasn't that bad once you get to know the old guy, for obvious reasons Kurama hated his father, and mother since the woman refused to try and talk to the fox instead just sapping Kurama's chakra whenever she wanted.

Bitch.

Summoning another pair of clones as the ones performing the basic fire chakra exercises had dispelled. Menma decided to take a break for the moment and began meditating; soon he fell into his mindscape, which was a large compound like facility and navigated the corridors till he reached the cage.

The fox was indeed snoring contently but Menma felt another presence behind him and turned to see a man with spikey, black hair like Menma though the man's fell over the left side of his face. His eyes where an onyx black in colour with alabaster pale skin.

The man wore maroon samurai armour over a black bodysuit, and black hakama style pants, black sandals and leather gloves. On his back was a Gunbai (Wooden Fan) shaped like a 8 and had three comma marks swirling on each, attached by a chain that linked to the man's left wrist.

"Madara- Jiji" greeted Menma with a smile as the man, now known as Madara, rolled his eyes and placed his hand upon the boys head.

"Menma-kun" greeted Madara with a nod; yes ladies and gentlemen this was Uchiha Madara, one of the strongest Shinobi to ever exist, up there with Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, and one of the two founding fathers of Konoha.

He was here because he'd requested to have his soul sealed with the Kyuubi to enact revenge of the person who dared to use his name for their own gains, after making a deal with the Shinigami, and Fate, Madara was allowed to be sealed into Menma, on the premise that Madara had to give up one Sharingan eye and train Menma in its uses.

He was almost put into Naruto but Fate intervened with Shinigami's choice and informed him of the need to have a darker side in the world for balance.

Though she had this odd smirk when she walked away.

"How goes your training?" asked Madara to his apprentice and the boy he considered his own.

"Pretty well, I can perform the Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu with my special blue flames and Raiton: Shogehika" Madara nodded in acceptance "And I'm working on my Nature chakra exercise at the momment so I can perform them with less drain to my coils" Madara had a small smile grace his face at the initiative taken by the lad.

"Well done, I think for this I'll reward you with another lesson on your Sharingan" Menma smiled widely and stood a little straighter in pride as Madara said this, listening intently as the older man spoke.

"Now to recap the Sharingan can predict movements" he pointed his right hand at Menma signalling him to continue for him (Madara).

"But without the proper training in speed and strength this ability is useless so I must train myself to be faster and stronger than those I encounter" Madara nodded before picking up.

"Correct, now the Sharingan with two tomoe unlocks the ability to copy techniques, Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are two prime examples, it also allows you to cut through Genjutsu as though it wasn't even cast one you" Menma grinned madly at this, he could just watch Minato-san teaching Naruto-baka techniques, or Uzumaki-san during her sword Kata's and gain knowledge that way.

"Remember Menma-kun, always train with your Sharingan active, no matter how long or short, so that when you enter combat you will be prepared" advised Madara getting a nod as Menma's right eye became crimson, two tomoe floating lazily around the pupil.

"Hai, Madara-Jiji I won't let you down" Madara smiled gently and ruffled the boys hair kneeling down to his level.

"Remember Menma-kun, you are my legacy, and I'm proud to call you such" the boy hugged the man getting a slightly shocked look from Madara.

Menma was a little scared that Madara would immediately push him off but, as if Fate smiled upon him, the old Uchiha gently put and arm around the boys shoulder and the other atop his head.

"**Cute**" said a deep voice from behind them; Madara smirked up at the perpetual grin upon the crimson fox's muzzle.

"Hai, Nii-san" greeted Menma rushing through the cages and being swept up by one of the tails before being plopped down upon Kyuubi's head.

"**Hello once again, Kit**" greeted Kyuubi getting a chuckle from Menma's eye roll at the nickname.

"We were just discussing his training Kurama, while we are on the subject of it though, how much longer before your chakra returns?" asked Madara, Kurama hummed in thought for a momment before giving his answer.

"**I'd say when the Kit is about 16, but even then my Chakra and Jinchuuriki cloaks are on different levels, I have enough for him to enter a Nine tailed state with just a tailed worth, he just would have to wait a while before it could be done again**" explained Kurama getting a nod from both black haired males.

"Very well. Menma-kun if Kurama allows it I would like you to begin adding his chakra to the Jutsu you use, it will help when you eventually learn to control a Bijuu's chakra" said Madara getting a nod from the fox.

"Hai, Jiji. Nii-san I'll let you know when I wanna start, but I better be getting home, when I came it was already getting late. I'll see you two later" and with that the boy vanished from his mindscape.

"**When do you plan to teach him the technique Fate-sama gave to you?**" asked Kurama laying his head upon his forepaws once more.

"I was thinking around the times of the next Konoha Chuunin exams to be honest" replied Madara getting a nod from the Kyuubi.

"**Probably for the best, his body couldn't handle taking raw Bijuu chakra in that form any time soon. Besides when he does, becoming a Hanyo will be much easier**" agreed Kurama before returning to his sleep.

Madara smirked before retreating back to his room, which was behind a navy blue door with the Uchiha crest upon it.

Yes, Menma Uchiha, as he preferred to be called, was indeed in a for a wild ride in the future.

**End.**

**Like, dislike, tell me whatever.**

**I'm always seeing fanfics where Naruto is the child ignored, so I thought, 'Hey Raxychaz, you hate Naruto right?'**

**Yep**

'**So why not just make fanfic where the badass Menma is the main character'**

**Genius**

'**I know I'm glad I thought of it'**

**And that's exactly what happened.**

**I actually didn't intend for Madara to be thrown in there but I just began typing and that's what came out.**

**Besides It's pretty sweet I think.**

**If anyone has some idea's for future chapters don't hesitate to hit me up.**

**Oh btw, no Sakura or Hinata. The latter would only be for a quick screw from Menma and then off he would go nothing more, nothing less.**

**There will be possible bleach elements but again, I'm not sure if I could convince Zangetsu to become an evil dick against the world just for the sake of Menma. If other people think different again, hit me up.**

**-Raxychaz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Raxychaz do not own Naruto or any other material used besides plots, custom Jutsu and weapons.**

**Welcome back to 'Menma' let's get it started: 3**

Menma blinked as he came back through the doors of his 'home' before bumping into something, as he fell down he heard a grunt of "Itai~" opening his onyx eyes they met a pair of blue as Naruto was rubbing his rear end, and sitting on the ground.

"Oh it's only you" said Menma in a dry tone, dusting himself off and grabbing his 'brother' by the scruff of his neck and picking him up before walking inside.

"Hey Onii-san, you wanna hang out some time?" asked Naruto with a smile whilst Menma just ignored him and went off to his room, ignoring the looks he earned from Minato and Kushina.

The redhead woman sighed as she watched her eldest walk up the stairs, and heard his door shut "Minato-kun…do you think we should do something about Menma-Chan?" asked Kushina quietly as Naruto returned to the table with a downtrodden expression.

Minato sighed and shrugged "Honestly Kushi-chan I don't know what we can do, ever since he was little Menma-Chan just hasn't really taken an active role to being in the family" before he smiled at an idea "Kushina, Naru-chan I have an idea!" he spoke with enthusiasm.

"What is it Otou-Chan?" asked Naruto curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Well from what I've heard Menma is very much in love with Ninjutsu, so I'll teach him the Rasengan to try and get him to open up some" said Minato before continuing "I'll even have Naruto learn it at the same time so they can hopefully bond over it"

Kushina and Naruto smiled widely at that "So I finally get to train with Onii-san! Awesome!" exclaimed Naruto with a fist pump.

Kushina, meanwhile, nodded happily, it was rumoured from the ANBU that occasionally watched Menma that he was always reading up on Ninjutsu, so this would hopefully get the boy to open up to the family.

"So when are we gonna start?" asked Naruto curiously, wanting to get this show on the road ASAP.

"Well I have some spare time tomorrow since there are no meetings, and I can just leave a Kage Bushin to do the small amount of paper work" said Minato, Naruto was abuzz with excitement before he scarfed down his dinner and rushed off to bed, leaving his nightly tidings.

"Minato-kun do you really think this will work?" asked Kushina in a soft tone.

Minato grimaced and shook his head sadly "I honestly don't know Kushina, Menma is a very much a recluse I don't know if this alone can draw him to the family" said Minato, he was stumped as to why his eldest tried so hard to distance himself from them.

**Meanwhile…**  
Menma yawned as he slipped his storage scroll into his secret compartment under his bed before kicking off his black sandals and sitting on the bed.

'_I should begin making plans…leaving Konoha will have to be a start. From there I'll have to start hunting for this moron who took Madara-Jiji's name and rip him apart…until then I'll start gathering my strength, and I can't do it here…not for too long anyway. Konoha is took…it's too Konoha_' Menma's musings where cut short when Naruto knocked on his door.

"Onii-san~" said the voice of his brother, Menma sighed and cracked open his door revealing his left eye, that stared boredly into Naruto's wide blues.

"What do you want Naruto?" asked Menma in a tired voice, tired from not being left alone to think for a little, tired especially from his need of sleep, he was only 8 after all and training all day was taxing.

"Otou-chan said that he wanted to teach us the Rasengan tomorrow, so don't go running of like you usually do" Menma's eyes widen, though only the left could be seen.

'_They know of my love for Ninjutsu, Minato-san is using that against me…son of a bitch_' before he allowed his head to cool and thought about it.

The Rasengan was a very powerful Jutsu, and with enough practice could then become an Elemental technique, with devastating powers. He could already imagine a few techniques he could base off it.

That and Kakashi-san's Chidori/Raikiri techniques that made him famous, yet another he would get his hands on, before he left…perhaps he would need to take these into consideration.

"I won't disappear, Naruto. Now that I've been given a reason not to…good night" it would seem that he would need to slowly put up a façade of the family loving boy…good. It would make his leaving and then destruction of the leaf so much more simple.

Why would he want to destroy the leaf? Simple.

He hated how fake everyone was, the fake smiles of the civilians before the pounced on his younger self, attacking him, his scorn rose when children fled in terror of him, Jounin and Chuunin looked at him with disgust whilst few bothered to acknowledge his existence at all.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Konohamaru, though he was only 2, the little boy adored him, Hiruzen's son Asuma, the older Jounin took a liking to Menma as he got to know the boy.

Other people of note would be Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui, both of whom Menma had spent many a good days with.

Shisui was a good balance for Menma as the gifted Uchiha taught him the Shunshin no Jutsu, or Body flicker, a Jutsu that allows people to travel distances depending on the chakra put into the technique.

Along with that Shisui had taught him a few basic Genjutsu, Itachi did the same, after several times asking Menma was allowed to learn Itachi's coveted 'Crow Genjutsu'…just 'cus.

Menma knew of his immaturity when it came to Jutsu, by the way, and was well aware that the novelty that he could breathe fire, teleport and turn into a murder of crows to mess with his enemies hadn't wore off yet.

Back to now Menma left the shower in his room and went to sleep, a victorious smirk upon his face and when his eyes fully shut sleep claimed him.

**End**

**Rate, review, whatever.**

**Review responses :**

**3ch0: To that good sir I say, that was the first chapter. Next to nothing has been established yet.**

**-Raxychaz**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back; yeah I got nothing interesting to say at this point so I'm just going with it.**

**Story start**

**Don't own Naruto or any other Anime elements I put it. They all belong to the respective company's/ people.**

Menma and Naruto stood next to each other as Minato-san explained the basics of the Rasengan "To create the Rasengan you need a few things, speed, rotation and of course shape" said Minato creating a Rasengan slowly as Naruto and Menma watched, the latter quite bored as he knew this.

"What I'm going to get you two to do is start from some simple steps" pulling out a box from seemingly nowhere Minato put a water balloon in the boys hands "Use your chakra to swirl the water in different directions to make it pop" he informed with a smile.

Naruto went first seeing as Menma wanted to watch, after a few moments the balloon began to move around as one could hear water shifting inside it, but it did not pop.

Menma looked at the ball in his hands before picturing the Rasengan Minato had just shown him, and molding his chakra to look the same, before spinning it violently in different directions, it took some concentration but after several minutes the balloon exploded and a small blue orb of pure chakra was spinning before dissipating into the air.

Minato smiled at this whilst Naruto grinned widely, his eye lit up with determination before concentrating hard.

It went on like this for about an hour; Menma easily had the Jutsu down quite quickly with Naruto coming in a close second. With Minato correcting the mistakes they would make it was a quick and painless process,

The sun was setting once more showing just how long they spent upon this task, Menma hummed in thought as he left the house "Onii-san!~" drifted a voice, Menma stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto rushing up next to him.

Wearing an orange t-shirt and dark blue pants, with the same colour sandals.

Menma was a sharp contrast, wearing a black t-shirt, dark red cargo pants and black sandals. A few scrolls on his belt "What is it Naruto?" asked Menma evenly.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow because some of my friends where coming over and I wanted you to hang out with us" asked Naruto, slightly nervous as his brother gazed at him, Naruto looked up to Menma, literally and figuratively, as Menma was about 2 inches taller and always seemed to be atop the pedestal, to Naruto at least.

Menma hummed before shaking his head "No thank you, your friends are not mine, besides the Inuzuka never washes, the Uchiha is a baby and that Hyuuga and Yamanaka girl annoy me, the only ones I can stand are Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino, Shikamaru because he's too lazy to be annoying, Chouji because he's so nice I can't be mean to him and Shino because he mind's his own damn business" listed off Menma before walking away, he turned to corner hearing Naruto's footsteps only to vanish in a swirl of fire.

Naruto blinked when he turned the corner, Onii-san just seemed to vanish that was odd, before sighing and trudging back home, Menma-Onii was always this way, but being the kind boy Naruto was he wouldn't hold it against him, people were just different sometimes and he couldn't do anything about it.

**Meanwhile…**

Menma was walking to the Uchiha compound to visit Shisui and Itachi, though the latter was more than likely on call for the ANBU whilst Shisui was probably just hanging out so at least he could hang out with one of his friends.

The 8 year old noticed the lack of guards at the Uchiha gates, shrugging he went in only to have a metallic coppery scent hit his nose, his eyes widened slightly "Blood" was the only word to escape from Menma's mouth as he jogged through the area.

The jog turned into a run as he passed several bodies, the sounds of flesh being slashed drew his attention as he rounded a corner to see "Itachi-nii…" Uchiha Itachi was murdering Uchiha left and right; the 13 year old ANBU captain was tearing people apart, not literally, with his sword.

Menma was shocked but at the same time oddly impressed that Itachi could do this so well, but knowing the Uchiha prodigy, he was probably dying inside, Itachi hated death. He was a passivist at heart and Menma knew this well.

Itachi turned to see Menma, his eyes had widened slightly before schooling his features, the young black haired boy was a little bewildered at first glance but quickly seemed to get over it "Menma-kun…why are you here?" asked Itachi in a calm voice, disregarding the fact that blood splattered over his body, blood not of his own.

Menma shrugged, seemingly uncaring of the events "You promised to hang out with me and Shisui-nii today" remarked the younger boy with a bored tone.

Itachi, inwardly, sweat dropped at the child's lack of care for the death around him, Menma was just plain…different.

Itachi inwardly, sighed; he would have to put his darling Ototo, into a Genjutsu to complete his mission, oh and Sasuke too, should he show up.

"**Tsukoyomi**" uttered Itachi as his eyes shifted to Mangekyo, instinctively Menma's own Sharingan eye blazed into life, inside his mind Madara smirked and added his own dark chakra to Menma's boosting the Sharingan temporally, Menma's eyes rolled back into his head before he fell back.

Itachi frowned before slipping a small scroll into the seal on Menma's palm and leaving to do his duty,

**Days later…**

Menma's dark eyes fluttered open, the morning sun greeting him, a young nurse working at the hospital where he could easily deduce he was being monitored exclaimed in shock "Oh Namikaze-sama! You're awake" she chirruped happily, Menma's cold gaze fell upon her like a predator to a small animal, a glint of hate entering as he gazed upon this girl.

She was one of _them_ the fakers, the ones who hated his guts but never had enough of their own to do anything about it "Water…please" he figured he'd at least be cordial to this two-faced bitch, she quickly left the room, her emotions flaring around her, hate and fear being the most prominent.

Menma had a nifty little ability that let him feel what those around him felt, Extreme Empathy, though the benefit of having a giant fluffy ball of rage and hate along with a master of apathy in your gut allowed him to ignore it.

"**How kind of you**" Muttered Kurama with a huff, at the ' Fluffy' comment that passed over Menma's thoughts, the young boy smirked as the nurse came back in and sat a glass of water on the bedside table before once more hurrying out of the room.

"**I believe we should start prepping for when we leave the village**" suggested Kurama, getting a nod of agreement from Madara, though Menma couldn't see it, he felt it.

'Very well, where should we go first?' asked the surrogate Uchiha, getting up and stretching his muscles, before grabbing his scrolls and kunai/shuriken pouches from the bedside table and jumping out the window.

Menma allowed the wind to pass through his hair before vanishing into a flock of crows, and reappearing in his room.

"**Madara suggested Kumo, since your lightning affinity would prosper there, on the way we'll hopefully pick up a few things, like bounties, and hand them into Kumo as a sign of good will**" Menma nodded an immediately began packing up his belongings into scrolls into a black backpack.

"That sounds good to me, oh…a devious plan has formed within my mind comrades" muttered Menma before a dark grin formed upon his face, decided to be a little fancy he formed up his sentence different.

"_Oh that being?_" asked Madara, nodding for the first time as he watched through the boys eyes, Menma ran through the house, thankfully no one was in, and into Minato-san's library rushing to the very end he grabbed two scrolls.

One labelled _Rasengan_

And the other _Hiraishin_

Kyuubi's eyes widened before his already perpetual grin spread even further, Madara merely let a chuckle escape his throat "_See, this is the kind of thing is why we love you so much_" spoke Madara, getting a grin from Menma.

Stuffing the scrolls into his bags Menma grabbed any other Jutsu's he could, a few Uzumaki styled water Jutsu's and of course the lovely sealing techniques of said clan. Maniacal laughter filled his mind as he disappeared into another flock of crows and back to his room.

Grabbing a blank piece of paper he quickly formed a few choice symbols that piqued Kyuubi's interest "**What are you doing there, kit?**" asked the Biju's soul.

"Explosive note" answered Menma, in a distant voice as his attention was required for this, Madara cocked an eyebrow.

"_Planning to blow up the Namikaze's?_"

"No, just the room, so they'll assume that I've been taken against my will. This will give me a chance to get back into Konoha later, or just add dramatic effect when I reveal that I did it" Menma finished the seal and added the final piece, a speck of his own Chakra so he could activate it.

An appreciative nod and Menma grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder he did one more scan to see if by chance he missed something, seeing he did not he vanished into another murder of crows.

**There we go, no I'm not doin' some great escape because Menma would be able to Shunshin outside of Konoha's gates, the more chakra pumped into the Jutsu the further one can go, and with a reforming Kyuubi and Madara's chakra constantly going into his own coils, I don't see a problem.**

**NinjaRiderWriter, suggested I do not turn Menma into a Hanyo, and I agree it was a spur of the momment idea, nothing was really going to come of it.**

**Anyway tune in, see what happens, sorry for the shorts chapters but I'm still in the planning phases for this story and just really wanted to get him out of the shitho- I mean Konoha.**

**-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy-howdy ladies and gents, I hath returned, since I got no reviews on the last chapter I couldn't get any sort of feedback as to where anyone would want this story to go, so I'm just gonna start putting up chapters.**

**In this one we finally see some combat, and Kumogakure.**

**Since I didn't put it on my first two**

**Disclaimer : I don't own this anime…in case that escaped you**

Menma was staring at the most amazing sight he'd ever had the honour of viewing.

Currently the young man was standing outside the gates of Kumogakure, and…wow. Words failed him how…right it felt to be near this village, something inside him just screamed out that this, _this, _is where he belonged in the world.

The gate guards exchanged amused looks at the awestruck face of the young man. One was a tanned man with dark skin, spikey white hair, and grey eyes. His entire aura was lazy yet nice guy, he was wearing the typical Kumogakure attire, that being a white one strap flak jacket over a black high collar sleeveless shirt, revealing a pair of Tattoo's on his arms the Kanji's for Water and Lightning on his right and left arms respectively, black baggy pants and Kumo Shinobi sandals.

Those being white with three red lines down the shin and thicker material.

The second man was an equally dark skinned man with a smirk on his face, having shaggy brown hair and crystal blue eyes, wearing the same as the first man but with his headband upon his right shoulder.

"Sweet Kami-sama above…" muttered Menma, his clothes where a little shambled from the small fight he had on the way over here, fuckin' bandits ambushing him and he didn't even notice the Shinobi with them until he was upon him.

_**Flashback…**_

Menma scowled at the man in front of him, dressed in some thrown-together Samurai imitation armour whilst smelling of blood, alcohol…and what Menma guessed was sex…

He was 8 ok? Fuck off.

"**We really need to get moving, Kumogakure might not be going anywhere but I'm not fond of our constant encounters with bandits**" muttered Kurama shaking his head within the seal.

Madara tapped his chin in thought "_How many has it been so far…five?_" questioned the Uchiha to the nine tails getting a shake of the head.

"**Six but close enough**" Menma rolled his eyes and activated his Sharingan eye, seeing four more chakra signatures in the nearby bushes, grinning the young man quickly sped through several handisigns "Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu!" his one shuriken turned into 100, making the Bandit pale.

The man tried to run but the large hailstorm of black metal death fell upon him, his comrades and the poor trees around them.

Menma chuckled happily, something no 8 year old should probably do, before his sixth sense kicked in and he rolled to the side to avoid a hammer strike that made a crater, the concussion from the force sending him a few more feet than intended.

Menma frowned as he got up to see a pig of a man, fat and bald, with tattoos over his bare torso, welding a large hammer, wearing hakama pants and plated boots.

"I am gonna kill you for knockin' off my men you little shit" spat the pig man "I am Buta Shinbo" Wow…even his name hated him.

Menma's face twitched as the man introduced himself and a tiny laugh escaped his lips but he stamped it down, as the now red faced fat man picked up his large hammer and charged at Menma "Shin Ne, Gaki!" roared the Pig.

Menma Shunshin(ed) out of the way, dissolving into a flock of crows, making the man shout out for him to fight proper, Menma sat in the nearest tree summoning a pack of clones that jumped down and distracted the man, making him growl and start smashing them apart.

Summoning one more Shadow Clone he held out his hand and formed two Rasengan's with his clone doing the left hand and himself doing the right hand.

Clone 1 was crushed by Shinbo's hammer whilst Clone 2 stabbed the man with two Kunai right in the shoulder, Shinbo howled in pain before grabbing the clones head and throwing it into Clone 3. Clone 4 performed Lightning Style : Surge a jutsu inspired by the Raikage's Lightning Armour, his entire right arm was covered in blue electricity which he then uppercut Shinbo with, stunning the man long enough for.

"Double Rasengan!" with two perfect vortex's of chakra in his palms Menma slammed them down on the giant man's spine, and then _through _ his back, the drilling power of Menma's Rasengan pierced right through skin, muscle, bone and then all over again till the young boy's arms where sticking right into the fat man's body.

"Yuck" said a very grossed out Menma as he used Substitute with one of his remaining clones and noticed a black book on the ground, _Bingo Book_ one page was dog eared, it just so happened to be Shinbo's.

Name: Buta Shinbo  
Age: 32  
Rank: B  
Affiliation: Iwagakure  
Bio: Wanted in Iwa for stealing a family heirloom, Rock Breaker, the hammer of the Sandaime Tsuchikage's family, 10,000 ryo reward for his head, and 40,000 Ryo for the hammer.

Wanted in Kumogakure, for raiding several trade routes, and the murder of three Kumogakure Gennin, and one Chunin, reward, 30, 000 ryo.

Menma hummed in though as he ordered a pair of clones to cut off the head and seal it with the hammer "_Well done, B-Rank Missing nin at 8 years old, and no hesitation either_" spoke a proud Madara getting a nod from Kyuubi.

"**Indeed Kit, I'm proud you could do such quick and effective work on your first rogue Shinobi, and better yet he's wanted in Kumo**" Kyuubi was grinning on the luck of it all, getting his first kill Menma didn't even flinch and instead revelled in the chaos, much to the Kitsune's delight, and then takes on a B-Rank missing nin, _who _is wanted in Kumo.

Perfect.

**End Flashback**

"How can I help you little man?" asked the white haired man, bending down to Menma's level, the black haired, boy was silent for a moment before gesturing to a scroll on his belt.

"Ano…Shinobi-san, I'm here to turn in a bounty, and apply for citizenship to Kumogakure" the white haired man's eyes widened in shock as but he nodded all the same.

"Shieza, I'll be taking…"

"Menma"

"Menma-san here to Boss" Shieza nodded and wrote something down on his clip board and handed it to Menma to sign, the young boy did and handed it back to Shieza who froze as the two walked into Kumogakure.

_Uchiha Menma_

**With said Boy**

"Name's Darui by the way, sorry for not introducing myself" apologized Darui with a small bow of the head getting a smirk from Menma.

"Not a problem Darui-san, 'sides you give off good vibes, so I think we can still be friends" Darui paused for a momment before smiling and nodding, mildly amused at the 8 year olds blasé attitude.

"So what brings you to Kumogakure, Menma-san?" asked Darui, why not make conversation? This kid could be interesting.

"Moving here from Konoha because I hate my parents, sibling and village" he replied whilst inspecting his nails, Darui paused for a moment and looked at Menma in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma, pleasure to make your aqquatince, though I do prefer Uchiha but that's another thing all together" once more his dismissive tone put Darui off before he grabbed Menma's shoulder and Shunshine'd to the Raikage's office.

**The place I just said…**

Menma was quite impressed at the giant man standing across from him, Darui bowing in apology whilst the Raikage waved it off "Not a problem Darui-san, I needed to get my mind off of paperwork anyway" waved off the Raikage always happy to see one of his close friends, before his eyes turned to Menma.

"What can I do ya for kid?"

Menma coughed into his hand, deciding to get right down to it "Raikage-sama my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Menma, I am the first born son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, also the clan heir of the latter, I have a proposition to make if you would" A, was already interesting and leant forward on his desk slightly.

"Continue"

"I have recently fled from Konoha due to my parents blatant favouritism and towards my younger sibling, due to him holding the Kyuubi's chakra and myself holding the 'soul'" he accented with quotation marks "During my earlier life I became quite spiteful towards the whole of Konoha due to their outright hatred for me, and out of said spite I have come here, to Minato-san's enemies village, which I really like by the way, to present to you these" Menma proceed to pull two scrolls from his bag and placed them on the Raikage's desk.

One read _Hiraishin _and the other _Rasengan_ "Sweet Kami-sama above" muttered A, Darui peeked a look and gaped in shock looking at Menma with wide eyes.

"As you can see, you don't fuck with Menma" spoke the 8 year old with a chuckle getting an appreciative nod from A and Darui, along with unseen ones from the ANBU units hiding in A's office.

"So what do you want in return for this Menma-san?" asked A in a curious tone, what on earth could he give the kid for these?

Menma listed off a few things "Firstly, refuge in Kumogakure no Sato, then I would like to request training from Kirabi-san, as rumours from the grape vine is that he has full control of his Bijuu's chakra, Kyuubi's own chakra is slowly returning to him, so I'll need a helping hand in controlling it" A nodded while inwardly giggling like a little kid in the candy store.

"Thirdly I would like to request training in the arts of Black Lighting and your own Lighting armour, Raikage-sama" spoke Menma in the utmost seriousness making A rub his chin in thought.

"And if you cannot perform Black lighting Jutsu?" asked the Kage.

"Oh trust me, I will be able to" spoke Menma with a chuckle "Lastly placement on a Genin team so that when the time for Konoha's Chuunin exams come around, I can show my sires" his eyes glowed red, one with the Sharingan fully evolved and the other, surprisingly enough to Madara who took a side look at a shit-eating grin on Kyuubi's face, one tomoe in his other eye.

"**You don't fuck with Uchiha Menma**" The Raikage stood from his chair placed a hand on Darui's shoulder before kneeling to eye level with the 8 year old and holding out his giant hand.

"You got yourself a deal kid" spoke the Raikage with a smirk as Menma took his hand, and on the day girls and boys, several people felt theirs lives shorten considerably.

**End**

**Fuck yeah, suck my dick Konoha!**

**R&R**

**-Raxychaz out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was reading through my two new reviews and can honestly say those two are the reason I'm writing this: D, thanks guys.**

**Menma age 14 – 6 years since last chapter**

**Start.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Menma yawned as he woke up, looking down at the head of blonde on his chest, "Samui-chan" he whispered lightly, coming to Kumo was most definitely his best idea EVER!

Settling in was easy after getting a feel for the place, garnering the attention of many women as he took to being shirtless quite a lot since his training was paying off rather well, Kirabi took to Menma like a duck to water, the pair where actually quite humorous to those who didn't mind Kirabi's raps as the latter of the two would often join the former in a small rhyme here and there.

Then he met Kirabi's team, first was Yugito, a fellow Jinchuuriki, who held the Nibi no Matatabi, the pervert-cat as Menma referred to her, much to the mirth of everyone around. Yugito was a rather straight forward girl with light blonde hair tied into a rather long ponytail, coming down to her waist and tied off with bandages, sharp feline slit eyes, fair skin and a slim, speedy build.

Next where the other three, Samui, Omoi and Karui.

Samui is a calm, calculative, and smart Kunoichi; she had blonde bob-cut hair, with icy blue eyes, fair skin along with a figure that could stop traffic.

Omoi was an…interesting friend, to say the least, he had nervous tendencies yet at the same time could be completely composed, which was hilarious to Menma. Omoi favoured Kenjutsu blended with Raiton Ninjutsu when doing combat. Omoi had shaggy white hair, dull grey eyes, and dark coloured skin, always found with a lollipop in his mouth named Loli-chan.

Karui was, brash, hot blooded and easily agitated, with flaming red hair, beautifully enchanting yellow eyes, and gentle features despite her attitude. She, like her brother, favoured Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, with a nice mix of Taijutsu in there.

Menma had taken each of his team aside and taught them Fuinjutsu for convenience, which also led him to believe Karui to have some sort of Uzumaki blood in her, as she took to it quite quickly.

"Menma-kun…" said a soft voice, drawing him from his thoughts, he looked down to greet the voice of his darling Samui.

"Good morning, Samui-chan" greeted Menma with a warm smile in place, placing a kiss on her forehead, she may be two years older than him but still, he was taller, and thanks to A-sama and Bee-sensei, could probably take on the Yonbi and come out on top.

"**I never get tired of seeing that rack**" commented a perverse mind in his head getting a sigh from the other voice, "_Really, Kurama. Menma-kun is just waking up to the sight of his lovely partner and you just went and ruined the mood_" spoke Madara in an exasperated tone, getting giggles from the previous.

"Kurama-san and Madara-san?" asked Samui seeing the deadpanned look upon her boyfriend's face, only a nod was her answer, "Not like I wanted to enjoy this moment anyway" grouched Menma getting a smile.

"**MENMA-TEMEEEEEEE!**" shouted a loud voice from the other side of the house, Menma quickly realised he wasn't in his own, he was in Samui's bed, and Samui's brother, Atsui was…protective.

"Cuso…" muttered the black haired Uchiha as he placed his girlfriend in a lip lock and watched as the door exploded inwards, revealing a fair skinned, blonde haired male with similar hair style to Samui but with no fringe and instead having it lean over his right eye slightly, both of which were a dark grey in colour, he was wearing civilian clothing, black t-shirt with grey slacks, and since he was at home, bare feet.

And his face took a nice crimson as rage pumped through his veins; the protective brother in him would never die "Menma-teme! Get away from my sister!" roared Atsui, charging at Menma who grinned widely before vanishing in a flash of black, much to Atsui's ire.

"Nii-san, that was really uncool. I'm 16 I think it's alright to date who I choose" said Samui with a sigh making her brother scowl and huff before leaving the room.

Menma's head poked up from the windowsill getting another smile from the icy woman before leaning in and placing her in another lip lock "I'll see you later, A-sama said he wanted me for something via summons" said Menma holding up a small note getting a nod from Samui who bid him good bye.

**Raikage's office**

A, the Raikage smirked as he looked over the profile for one of his steadily rising stars, Uchiha Menma, around the second year of Menma's arrival in Kumo he came to A and revealed Madara also being in his head with Kyuubi, who was the reason he had two Sharingan eyes.

Turns our Kyuubi felt like surprising Menma with an early birthday present and reverse engineered the Uzumaki's natural regeneration to integrate the Sharingan into his system, Kyuubi admitted to A, via Menma, that he could do this with at most, two more bloodlines, before it took too much strain on Menma's body.

The young man had requested to be kept as a Gennin as to destroy Konoha's reputation as the strongest village, much too A's amusement at the boys patience when it came to D-rank missions, just to get back at the scumbag village.

Darui had given Menma lessons in the black lighting, after the third year as Menma wanted the man to get to know him on a personal level, to avoid any sort of trouble or thoughts that Menma was taking his techniques, even though he was being close to him would ease the annoyance.

Kirabi, loved the kid like his own, seeing that Menma actually humoured the idiot when it came to his rapping, and even, much to A's dismay, joined in, turns out that Menma only needed experience in controlling Kyuubi's chakra and had no real problem with it, since Kyuubi was behind the kid 100%.

His personal training of Menma allowed him to get to know the kid, and he was impressed with how strong the brat was, nowhere near himself but easily Jounin level, low ANBU. Training in lightning armour was quite smooth due to the boys Surge technique, as he was already semi-adept in channelling Raiton chakra through his body.

A had requested Menma to start up his own Uchiha clan, which went over with only a few bumps, mainly Samui and Menma not wanting his girlfriend any sort of trouble, but after several discussion between the three, A-Samui-Menma, they had come to the agreement of 3 more women, MAX.

A found this fair, Menma wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of many women in his life when he thought that one wrong step and it could collapse but promised A he'd do what he thought was best.

With the new Uchiha clan came clan techniques, the Rasengan and Hiraishin became Menma's clan techniques that could be taught with a price, of a technique with equal worth or monetary value, while A, Darui, Kirabi and Menma where the only ones in the village with a high enough Raiton affinity to use Hiraishin it was a necessary precaution.

Now when I say affinity I mean, GODLY, affinity for lightning, with both Madara's _and_ Kyuubi's affinities coming into play Menma was without a doubt their own mini Susanoo** (The god of storms I believe, don't quote me).**

The Rasengan however was taught to the ANBU and Elite Jounin, for those who could get it anyway, to learn the technique one had to have a spotless service record, been serving Kumogakure for at least 2 years, and request it from the Jounin Commander.

The sudden influx of chakra alerted A to the new presence in his office, Menma, in all his glory. He'd grown his hair out much like his father figure, Madara. Not being as long but on its way. His muscles where defined and obvious due to his harsh training under A, Bee and Darui.

Wearing thick white elbow length gloves with red leather straps and bronze rivets, up his arms, grey shinobi pants with loops holding scrolls, and Kumogakure style sandals, his white head band around his right thigh, and a white trench coat that had grey fur around the collar, he wore no shirt, as usual.

The kid instead of looking like he was coming into puberty much like a 14 year old should, Menma looked like he was 18 already, thanks to Kyuubi and Madara's chakra flowing through his veins he kicked the shit out of puberty.

"You called, A-sama" greeted Menma with a bow.

"Uchiha-dono" started A, business mode, talking to a clan head, Menma stood a little straighter as A continued "Yourself and Team Kirabi will be attending an A-rank mission to the land of waves, Gato of Gato Co. has been bleeding the country dry. A request has come through from a woman named Tsunami, she requests that a team come and take out Gato, since the country is poor, the payment will be taken from Gato's base after you've killed him. With a tip" said A getting a nod from Menma, whom had a smirk in place.

"Thank you for this A-sama, I know a lot of Kage's wouldn't have even given this request a second glance because of the payment situation" A chuckled, a deep rumbling sound.

"It's alright kid, I get the feeling if you saw this request, you would've taken it anyway" Menma grinned showing off his long canines.

"Alright I'll send out some summons to get the others and we'll leave in an hour" said Menma before running through a chain of hand signs "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" muttered Menma as a small trio of animals appeared, a small Hawk on his shoulder, with a yellow beak and pure white plumage.

A small fox Kit, with dark red fur and a single blonde coloured ear, and next to that was another fox, slightly bigger with blonde fur and a dark red ear.

"Sora, Natsu, Shu, could you do me a big favour and tell Samui, Karui, and by extension Omoi, and Bee-sama that we have a mission and to meet me at the southern gate in an hour, pack for a month" the small kits licked his hands as he pat them while talking.

"**Ohh, I dunno Nii-chan sounds like a big mission for us**" said the mostly red fox, Natsu, a definitive feminine childish voice, making it sound like he'd asked them to run up the highest peak in Kumo.

"**Hai, hai, Natsu-chan in right, Nii-sama. Are you sure we can handle it?**" asked the Hawk, Sora. With an amused, a more boyish tone.

"**Ara, Nii-sama. Why do we always get the hard jobs**" Menma sweat drop as A laughed loudly whilst the ANBU stationed around the room snickered at the childish messengers.

"Well how about this, if you guys do this for me, I'll get you some more exploring/hunting time when we get to wave, Okie doke?" Said Menma, humouring the little ones whose eyes sparkled at the prospect of more adventures with Nii-chan/sama.

"**Hai!**" they all disappeared with a flash as Menma leant back up and dusted off his hands, smug look on his face "That ladies and gentlemen is how you handle children" A rolled his eyes as the Uchiha flashed out of his office.

**One hour later…**

"Yo-yo, Kirabi is in the house, silent as a mouse!" rapped out Kirabi as he rolled up to the gates, wearing his usual attire **(I'm not going to describe what people are wearing, but I will do what they look like, so if you don't know, Google them)**.

"Yo, Kirabi-sensei, nice to see you, on this fine day" rapped back Menma as the pair slapped hands, grins in place.

"So, Nine-o where are the rest of our crazy, team at yo?" rapped Kirabi once more, but his question was answered as Team Samui came upon the gate, from down the street.

"Karui-chan, Omoi-kun, Samui-chan. Glad to have you all here" greeted Menma with a smile, Karui smiled back, Omoi bumped fists with his black haired friend, and Samui nodded in greeting.

"So to the land of waves we go, yo!" rapped Bee, making Karui sigh and Omoi chuckle, Samui rolled her eyes slightly as the trio vanished into the trees.

**Two days later…**

As the five-somewhere almost in Nami no Kuni, Menma spoke to his team, as second in command "Alright guys, since Nami is near Konoha do me a solid and just call me Mu, I'll be wearing my mast most of the time" requested Menma getting understanding nods from his team mates, none of them were fond of Konoha to begin with.

But after hearing how their friend was treated like shit for the first 8 years of his life only getting recognition from his parents when Naruto requested it, or when they finally realised they had an eldest.

Menma pulled on a Kitsune style mask that had several seals on it, one being it changed his hair colour to dark grey, and his eyes came through as yellow. Along with that it would be near impossible to break, and could only be removed by himself.

As he unsealed his faithful mask and placed it on his face Menma sensed a large clash of Chakra nearby "Bee-sensei, large chakra clash to the west, about two clicks, should we check it out?" asked Mu **(with the mask it's Mu without it's Menma**).

Kirabi nodded as Menma threw a tri-pronged Kunai to the west, his team mates each took a grip on his as they vanished in a black flash.

**Clearing**

Hatake Kakashi was imprisoned inside a Water Prison jutsu by the infamous Demon of the Mist, Momoichi Zabuza, the black haired, bandage faced, cow print camo pants wearing swordsmen was sending a string of Mizu Bushin's at his Gennin team, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto.

"Sensei don't worry we'll get you out of there!" shouted Naruto as he summoned a swarm of Kage Bushin whilst Sasuke shot off a Fire Ball Jutsu at a clone Zabuza.

"No, take Tazuna and run!" shouted Kakashi before he sighed and watched his Genin prodigies attack the A-rank Ninja, Naruto-the real one- was kicked away and flipped in mid-air and with the help of another clone, summoned up his father's signature technique.

In the tree's, Mu and Team Kirabi watched as Naruto ran at Zabuza while his clones where playing defence, he was about to hit Zabuza in the chest only for the Nuke-nin to kick him in the gut, sending him into a tree.

"This is sad" muttered Mu, getting nods from his teammates, "Wait…isn't that the bridge builder?" asked Omoi, the mission had included pictures of those close to the contractor, Mu pulled out a picture and swore under his breath.

"Alright cats, we gotta save the bridge builder and the Konoha brats!" ordered Kirabi getting a collective sigh and one chuckle, as the man whipped out his notepad and pen to write down his newest line.

Mu appeared in between a blade that would have ended Tazuna and with a flash of silver the clone next to the man was gone and a Nodachi was in the grey haired man's hands "Tazuna-san?" asked Mu getting a shaky nod from Tazuna.

"Your daughter has contracted Kumogakure to execute Gato, your life is now under our protection as well" Tazuna sighed in relief at hearing that, as another four people appeared from the tree line, Karui and Omoi, with matching Nodachi's to Mu's ignited them with Lightning and swung in tandem to destroy the rest of the clones while Samui.

"Lightning Style: Savage Arc" yeah that. A large stream of electricity left Samui's fingertips and towards Zabuza who scowled and released Kakashi to avoid death, the silver haired Jounin appeared next to his Genin, and was about to speak until.

"Don't speak, I don't care, Kumogakure has been contracted to Kill Gato, and with Tazuna-san being the father of our contractor it is in our duty to protect him as well" interrupted Mu with a glare; he held hatred for this man, the direct student of his pathetic father.

"Karui, Omoi dispose of Zabuza and we'll get going" ordered Mu getting matching nods from the brother-sister duo.

"DO you really think a pair of brats can defeat me?" snarled Zabuza gripping his blade once more and charging at Omoi, who parried his blow whilst Karui swung in a vertical arc, the ex-mist shinobi redirected his massive blade just in time to black her attack but had to jump back to avoid another slash from Omoi.

Mu nodded to the pair, silently telling them to hurry up, Omoi stabbed his blade into the ground as Karui charged Zabuza "Lightning Style: Seeking strike!" shouted the white haired male, a bolt of lightning shaped into a snake and darted towards Zabuza who jumped to avoid it, only to have it follow him, Karui smirked and in a flash ran her blade right through Zabuza's shoulder, getting a grunt of pain from the Shinobi swordsmen.

"Alright let's finish this!" shouted Karui only to be interrupted by a trip of Senbon needles piercing Zabuza's neck, everyone looked as a Hunter-nin of Kiri appeared.

"Thank you, I have been hunting him for several weeks now, I will dispose of the body elsewhere to avoid scarring the younger" and with that vanished, Mu growled under his mask but remained silent.

"Damn it, I was really hoping to finish him off" muttered Karui as Omoi nodded but sheathed his blade, and opened up a new loli-chan.

"Oh well, Mu-Taicho wanted it over with, so in a way we did what he asked" offered Omoi, only to get a sigh in return, "Come on, let's go" said Karui walking over to her team, sensei and friend.

"Tazuna-san please lead us to your home so we can establish and accord" requested Mu getting a nod from Tazuna.

"Sure, follow me" the bridge builder gestured with a hand for them to follow.

"We will be having words" spoke Kakashi to Mu, who merely ignored him and continued off with his team following.

"Kakashi-sensei do you know who those guys are?" asked Sakura slightly scared of the new people.

"Their Kumo Nin, from the Kumogakure, Hidden Cloud, apparently Tazuna-san's daughter hired them though I thought his country was too poor to afford more than a C-rank" thought the scarecrow aloud.

"That's because we are here to kill Gato, his base is filled with money stolen from the people of Nami, and our pay check is given from what we're owed and a small tip. The rest returns to the country" spoke the voice of Mu, Kakashi wondered how he heard him but then again Shinobi where mysterious.

"That's awful kind of you boy" said Tazuna with a tip of his hat, Mu merely smiled and waved it off "It's no problem, Tazuna-san. Scum like Gato don't deserve existence" replied the Kumo Uchiha clan head.

Tazuna idly noted how casually the young man spoke of taking a life but then again Shinobi where a different culture to civilian life, his father was a Shinobi when he was young and always taught him to never take something at face value when it came to shinobi so there was that.

**End.**

**There we go a longer chapter and all. **

**R&R.**

**I was planning on killing off Zabuza here but then that takes a chunk of story out and I have another idea for him and Haku.**

**-Raxychaz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup I'm back, with a new instalment of Menma! Yays.**

**I don't own Naruto or any other Anime's I may feature in my story, all I own is my characterisations of the people.**

**Start!**

**Tazuna's Home**

Mu and the crew, 'Still rhyming like a boss' he thought with a smirk upon his masked face, though none could see, arrived at Tazuna's home, welcomed by his daughter Tsunami, the contractor for the Kumo Shinobi.

"It's nice to meet you, Tsunami-san, I am Hatake Kakashi, these are my genin, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" greeted Kakashi with an eye smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunami-san" greeted Mu with an eye smile; Tsunami returned the gesture with a small bow, himself and the Konoha Nin, though the blush on her face at the sight of his body was quite vibrant.

"Thank you both for keeping my Otou-san safe" Huh…nice lady, she had long raven coloured hair, dark coloured eyes, and slightly tanned skin, but it was very light.

"Not a problem ma'am" replied Karui with a smile, Omoi nodded, whilst Samui sat next to Mu, whilst Kirabi took a spot next to Tazuna across from the pair.

"Allow me to introduce myself and team, my name is Mu, this is Samui, Karui and Omoi" he pointed to himself and the respective team members, "That is Kirabi-sensei, aka Killer Bee"

"Yo, pretty lady it's me, the 8 tails Killer bee!" he rapped with a grin, making Tsunami giggle at his antics, the giant of a man smiled widely at the reaction to his raps.

"I only know that this man is Hatake Kakashi, and that is Uzumaki Naruto" informed Mu getting a risen eyebrow from Naruto.

"No my name is, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" corrected Naruto, confusedly, the grey haired male merely raised a brow.

"The Uzumaki Clan was, well a clan, of great renown at that, Namikaze is a name that came from a civilian, to my understanding at least. So if anything your name should be Uzumaki Naruto as your father was marrying into a clan" pointed out Mu with a confused tone getting a scrunched face of confusion from Naruto.

'He's still a fucking moron…why am I not surprised. Heh although it brings me great satisfaction that idiot Kushina rubbed off on him…I wonder though, did Minato's naivety come to him as well?' thought Mu whilst the others conversed.

"Your Genin seem's very well informed Kirabi-san" said Kakashi, the two had crossed blades for a time in the last war, so he was slightly nervous to see the 8-tail Jinchuuriki around.

"Mu-boy is a smart cookie, that's for sure, but it's because Namikaze isn't exactly unknown anymore" Let it be known that Kirabi can rap like it ain't no thang, and still form a semi-coherent sentence.

Kakashi shook his head whilst Sasuke was glaring at Karui and Omoi "What do you want Duck-chan?" asked Omoi confusedly, Mu inwardly grinned 'Oh I love it when he pisses people off, so good' Sasuke's brow twitched at that remark.

"You two stole our fight, so tomorrow I want you to spar with me to make up for it" Now that sounded like more of a demand, and Karui is nothing if not accommodating.

"Fuck off" See what I mean? Best negotiator ever.

"No thank you Duck-chan, Kirabi-sensei and Mu-Taicho would get mad if we accidentally killed you in a spar" ahh the art that is these two when Karui isn't trying to rip her brother's head off, it brings a tear to his eye.

Mu grinned widely as Sasuke twitched uncontrollably "Hey, don't worry. Sasuke and I can definitely handle whatever you got, Dattebayo!" said Naruto, enthusiastic as always.

"Karui, Omoi" said the voice of Mu gaining their attention, they could see the glint in his eye "Feel free to mess him up, maybe humble his arrogant ass. I've been here…" Mu pulled his sleeve up to reveal…nothing.

"Five minutes, max. And I already don't like him" Mu sighed dramatically "Oh how the Uchiha Clan has fallen"

"_Fucking zing!_" shouted out Madara in a rare case of weakness for good snipes at peoples pride, being inside a child with only a perverted fox, and said boy whom looked up to him, had softened his once hateful being.

Mu stifled a snort of amusement at his father's outburst, while Sasuke clearly.

Was not amused.

"You. Me. Outside. _Now_" spat Sasuke in a hate filled tone, Team Kirabi looked at Mu and could easily see the mirth in his eyes, 'Bastards going to troll someone again…/Awesome' thought the team, whilst Omoi always enjoyed these little scenes, Bee found them to be quite funny, Karui on the other hand found it exasperating.

"NO thanks, not a fan of being the Seme to your Sas**UKE**, or exhibitionism thanks. 'Sides" he said making Sasuke go red with anger and held up Samui's hand that was linked to his "Got a girlfriend" Even Samui couldn't help but crack a smile at the furious face of the Uchiha runt.

"Now, now Sasuke calm down-How Dare you speak to Sasuke-kun like that!" started Kakashi only to be interrupted by screech from the Haruno girl, who had been slowly becoming more and more enraged, and swung her fist right at Mu's face, only to have it caught by a white gloved hand.

"Tsunami-san since we have too many in your house would it be alright if I prepared dinner outside? I have several meats ready to be cooked and can make a fire put with a lot of ease" requested Mu, Tsunami was taken aback by the offer, but still nodded anyway.

"Alright, team if you would kindly come and assist me with collecting some wood for the fire?" Kirabi nodded with a wide smile at the thought of Mu's cooked meats, Karui and Omoi had synchronised drools coming from the edges of their mouths while Samui nodded.

Ahh, her beauty is only outshone by her aloofness.

"Arigatou, Mu-kun, Kirabi-san, Omoi-kun, Karui-san, Samui-san" thanked Tsunami with a warm smile, these Shinobi where so generous, she was quite worried about how she was going to feed all of them but he seems to have solved her problem.

Mu merely smiled and waved her off and left the house with his team, Naruto looked at Mu's retreating figure with curiosity the familiar feeling he got around the grey haired male made him feel like he was with hi Nii-san again.

The blondes face set into a small frown at that, dearly missed his brother, and never understood why he left. His parents where distraught and couldn't understand why Menma had left.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" asked Kakashi concernedly at the sight of his younger brother figure's frown.

Naruto nodded absently still lost in his own thoughts.

**Outside, at the Fire pit**

Mu was stacking the wood in the pit with the brother-sister duo, that Karui and Omoi fetched while Samui and Bee staked the meats onto various spikes, each piece having Mu's special seasoning, Kirabi was already drooling at the thought "Alright, Bee-sensei, calm down" said an amused Mu while Kirabi whipped his lip quickly.

Samui merely shook her head as Mu used a small fire jutsu to light the pit, blue flames lit up a small stream into the centre of the pillar of sticks.

"Mu-Taicho, how come your fire is blue?" asked Omoi, always confused at how Mu's fire was blue instead of the usual colour.

"Due to having Kurama inside me, his concentrated fire chakra has leaked into my system, if I had the complete Bijuu from birth my flames would be white, the hottest, next to Ameterasu, but as you know his soul had to recover" Omoi made an 'oh' noise and nodded while Karui looked at Mu in curiosity.

"Yes, Karui-chan?" he asked politely, he could have sworn her cheeks where a single shade darker for a moment but brushed it off.

"I've just been wondering why you picked that particular style of mask, you've had it for as long as I've known you, since the academy" Quick update on that, Mu was put into the Kumo academy with Yugito, and Team Bee since he was able to defeat their Rookie of the Year.

Mu nodded and said "It was a gift from Kurama, for gaining the Fox contract, the feathers around the ears were added when I gained the Hawk contract, as a show of partnership" Omoi and Karui gaped at that little tidbit, only ever seeing Shu and Natsu, never having seen him summon Sora.

"You've got 2 contracts?" she asked incredulously, while Mu nodded "Lucky~" she sighed out making him laugh lightly.

"It's not that big a deal Karui-chan, the Hawk and Fox clans had been working together for years before I came along, one covered the earth and the other the skies, with the fox's leaning more towards Fire and Earth techniques, with rare ones like Natsu having a Lightning affinity, the Hawks had mostly Wind affinities, then some even with Water" explained Mu before he smiled slyly.

"If you guys want, I could ask Kurama if you would be allowed to sign it, the fox contact at least, Takakaze-sama won't let anyone else sign the Hawk's" Karui was on him in a second.

"Really!?" she asked with a big smile, getting an amused nod from the masked male and she glomped him repeating 'Thank you' over and over again, Mu laughed good naturedly, as did the others.

"Alright just give me a sec" Holding up two fingers he summoned a Lightning Style: Bushin to watch the meats and he sat cross legged.

**Mind scape**

Menma appeared in his mind, a mountainous area, much like Kumo, with a large cave inside a mountain for Kurama and a compound atop it for Madara.

"Kurama-nii, you awake?" asked Menma walking into the fox's den, only to swept up by a large tail and taken into the den.

Inside he saw Kurama, his head resting on his front paws "**Menma, what can I do for you?**" asked Kurama with a yawn, apparently having just woken up.

"Just came to ask if it would be alright for Omoi and Karui to sign the Fox contract, I would ask Samui but she already has her families Lion summons, and Kirabi has his 'Octo-bull' contract" requested Menma while Kurama nodded, not really seeing anything wrong with them signing it, Menma was essentially the head of the Fox clan since he held Kurama anyway, the fact that the kid came and asked him was more out of politeness than anything.

"**Sure, no problem. But the usual rules apply they have to baby-sit Shu and Natsu for a full three days to be accepted into the clan**" now that might now sound hard but those two were like devil spawn when they were trailing new clan members.

Menma shivered and nodded, remembering his three days with the two, his compound would never be the same again.

"**By the way, Madara wanted to speak with you, I suggest you go talk to him before leaving**" Menma nodded and rubbed behind the big fox's ears a little before appearing outside Madara's home.

"Otou-sama, Kurama-nii said you wanted me, what's up?" asked Menma entering the house to see Madara sitting on the couch of his home, reading a book.

"Ahh, Menma-kun I just wanted to let you know that I felt you were ready to start learning some Mokuton techniques" replied Madara getting a nod from Menma, now another quick explaination as to how he can perform Wood release is because while Madara's chakra was integrating with his body as too was his DNA, for all intents and purposes Menma was a literal second coming of Uchiha Madara, so he was slowly gaining all of his memories, and with that came the intergration of Madara's DNA and a fragment of his soul, so when the process was done he wouldn't be left without his father.

So he could use Fire, Black Lightning, Water and Earth, with the last two forming into Wood.

"Ahh, cool-cool. Would be good to be able to halt an enemy Bijuu or Jinchuuriki" Madara nodded and tapped Menma's forehead, a simple practice Jutsu for creating a single tree appeared in his mind.

"Practice that, when you can create five tree's in a row, we'll move on" Menma nodded and vanished from his Mindscape after hugging his father, who pat his pack.

**Fire Pit**

Mu opened his eyes to see Karui's yellow orbs in his immediate sight range, barely contained excitement, his chuckle only made them shine brighter "he said ok"

"Yatta!" shouted Karui, gaining the attention of those whom had just come outside to join them for Dinner; including a small boy who Mu assumed was Tsunami's child.

"Where's the fire?" asked Kakashi in a light tone, an eye smile in place.

"Mu-Taicho is letting us sign his summoning contract" said Omoi with a smile before he started sweating "But what if the Fox's don't like us, what if we summon a big one and it eats us, and then wreaks havoc and destroys the world!" shouted out Omoi, while Mu and Karui just watched his mind snap a little.

Before Karui whacked him upside the head "Calm down Omoi!" ordered the fiery redhead getting a fearful nod from her brother.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" said Mu, off to the side as a large fox about the side of him, with a thick scroll over its shoulder and a black vest on, with an eye-patch on, along with vibrant green eyes, and dark grey fur.

"**Mu-sama, how nice to see you again**" greeted the old looking fox, recognising his alias while having his mask on.

"Midomaru-kun, I have two new contractors, that need to take the test after signing it" Midomaru nodded and shifted the scroll off his shoulder, and unrolled it with two humanoid hands that shifted from his paws.

"**Please sign your names, below Mu-sama's**" He did this with the scroll turning away from the others so they couldn't see that Mu was Menma, as Omoi cut his finger with a Kunai and signed his name, followed by Karui.

"**Your test is…**" spoke Midomaru in a deadly tone making Omoi and Karui tense, what could it be? Fight a high ranking member of the Clan? Hunting something that could kill them in a second? "**…To look after Shu-kun and Natsu-chan for three days**" Omoi and Karui face faulted while Mu nodded sagely.

"**Nii-chan/san!**" squeaked out two voices, the crimson, blonde eared fox and the blonde crimson eared fox jumped into Mu's arms and licked the sides of his face that weren't covered by mask.

"Now, now you two, Karui and Omoi are going to be looking after you for the next three days, if you want you can go exploring with them but at all times, have to be with these two, ok?" asked Mu getting nods from the two hyperactive fox's.

"Aww, there so cute" said Tsunami, getting a smile from the Uchiha head.

"**Samui-neechan!**" they squealed in delight at the sight of the busty blonde Kunoichi, and preceded to glomp the female.

"And friendly, it would seem" muttered Naruto, looking at the fox's feeling a strange sense of connection with them, but he felt a glare burning into his skull, and looked up but no one was looking at him.

Mu on the other hand was thinking 'That fucker better not touch my kits I'll rip his fucking head off!' he roared in his mind, very possessive of 'his kits' much to Kurama's mirth if the chuckle in his mind was anything to say.

**A few days later.**

Mu was stalking what appeared to be Gato's thugs, around town, they were two starkly different guys.

One was a pale skinned, white haired short guy with a baggy purple jumped, beanie and cargo shorts, with a katana on his hip.

The next was a scarred, tanned man that was quite muscly, with black hair and an eye patch, wearing white long pants and a katana on his hip.

Fuckin' posers.

Mu made a small signal as a Hawk landed next to him "Take this to Bee-sensei" the small hawk nodded and grabbed the note before vanishing quickly towards Tazuna's house.

Mu watched as the two men neared an alley way, quickly he slunk down from the roof and in a flash pulled them both into the alleyway before beating them unconscious, within the space of 5 seconds.

Flashing through a few handisgns he placed his hand atop one of their heads, and Madara charged Chakra into his eyes, flaring up and becoming the fabled Dojutsu of the Sage of Six paths.

Rinnegan.

"Human Path: Absorption Soul technique" muttered the masked Shinobi, tearing out the souls of the two males and sifting through for information on Gato's whereabouts, as he was doing this he felt a few chakra spikes and his team appeared.

"Yo, Mu, what'cha got foo?" asked Kirabi with a wave of his hands Karui facepalmed whilst Natsu, on her shoulder giggled at the 'funny man'.

"Gato is holed up in the Daimyo's old mansion at the top of the island" informed Mu opening his purple eyes as they retreated back into his Sharingan.

"Alright then" spoke Samui "Omoi, Karui and I will set up on clearing out the cannon fodder and placing explosive tags all over the base, Mu and Kirabi-sensei you two should head up Gato, get information on the whereabouts of his stash's" Bee stuck up his right thumb whilst Mu nodded, Karui and Omoi suddenly felt their blood freeze.

"**You two better look after Shu-kun and Natsu-chan…or bad things will happen**" spoke Mu in his most terrifying voice possible, getting hasty nods so fast their heads almost came off, suddenly the oppressive aura was gone and the air sparkled around him "Arigatou~".

Omoi sweat-drop while Karui…did his sister blush, oh~ He was going to lord this over her forever!

"We'll meet you back and Tazuna's then detonate the base" said Bee, oddly serious for a change as he and Mu began making their way, Samui turned to Karui who quickly used Natsu to cover her burning face, and Omoi merely laughed.

"**Hi~**" greeted Natsu to the blonde with a tail flick and an adorable tone, making the blonde woman smile and pat her head.

**Gato's mansion**

"This is just pathetic" sighed Menma as he took off his mask and hooked it to his belt, slashing with his sword through the wave of Bandits while Bee merely punched a few through the wall.

"Yo, yo, these fools can stand to our crazy flow, unable to deal with what we bring to the show! Yeah~" and quickly jotted it down into his notepad, Menma chuckled before kicking a pair of large doors in.

"What are you doing you idi-Oh my Kami-sama…." Shouted the man only to be ferociously subdued by the fact that his entire army was dead and now coating the floors rather thickly.

"Alright Gato-san I'm gonna make this easy for ya" Started Menma tossing a pair of kunai to the man's sleeves, nailing him to his desk. "You're going to sit right the fuck there and think about what you've done to the good people of this nation" Menma sat in a chair while Kirabi leant on the wall.

"Are you thinking?" asked Menma curiously seeing Gato's terrified expression he frowned, stabbed his sword into the ground and walked over to the man, with a mock sigh and a sad face "See, when you don't think of the repercussions…" grabbing a Kunai and stabbing the man in the hand.

"AHHH!" screamed out Gato in agony as the young man began twisting the Kunai "Bad things happen to you!" roared Menma, Rinnegan flaring into life as he slammed the man's head into his desk, smashing it, almost caving his skull in.

Menma grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and tore him up, tearing his hand apart as the Kunai stayed in the desk "AHHH!" he bellowed more making this all the more fun for the Uchiha.

"Human Path: Absorption Soul technique" and _slowly_ tore out Gato's soul before it flew into his hand and he closed his eyes, taking a moment to assimilate the memories.

"Yo, Menma my friend-a you ready to bounce and pounce from this place-a" rapped Kirabi as Menma nodded, his Rinnegan retreating once more, and his black eyes showing through "There are several warehouses dotting the docks of this place, along with this safe" pointed Menma to a picture hanging on the wall, tossing it across the room he opened the safe to see several bars of gold along with several technique scrolls.

"These are from Iwa…"muttered Kirabi "It's the Explosion release , requires Fuinjutsu as well from what I recall" his not rapping for once allowing him to actually concentrate, pulling out another scroll "And these are Ice style from Kiri…we just hit the mother load" spoke the 8 tails Jinchuuriki with a wide smile as Menma sealed it all up and grabbed his shoulder, as the man was took off in his own world and using Shunshin to appear outside.

**Meanwhile inside Menma's mindscape**  
"When are we going to tell him about the little addition?" asked Madara holding a small bundle in his arms, a pair of golden eyes peeking out from the small shadows, a pale white skin was revealed by Madara's movement.

Kurama shrugged "**I didn't even know how it could happen honestly, I thought he was quite stable but I guess his hate never left him, maybe that little scene with Gato created this…whatever it is**" suggested Kurama as Madara sighed and shook his head, his long black hair trailing across the bundles view, the golden eyes trailing the black spikes with curiosity.

"We'll talk with him the next time he comes inside, other than that just don't mention Shiro" said Madara getting an amused look from the Bijuu "What?" asked the Uchiha ancestor.

"**Shiro? Really you named it, and yes I say it because as far as you or I can tell it could go either way**" said Kurama with an amused chuckle.

"Oh bite me you fur ball" a small giggle drew his attention to the pale skinned baby, pale like paper with glowing yellow iris' and black sclera.

"**Fuck it's creepy**" shivered Kurama as Madara sighed and returned to his compound.

**Outside**

"I just got a bad feeling" muttered Menma now back in his Mu persona once more at the Fire Pit, "SO kid, ready to admit I was right?" gloated Mu with a smirk, evident in his voice.

Inari glared at him "No, Gato is too strong to be-**BOOOOOM!**" all of wave were able to see the large explosion of the Daimyo's old palace, and then something sailed out of the explosion, heading towards the middle of town and impaled on a flagpole.

The corpse of Gato.

No don't question how it happened shut up.

Within minutes everyone could see a swath of Mu clones coming in and dispensing several bags of supplies and other filled with Ryo (Money). The people of Nami no Kuni partied so hard it was ridiculous.

"Where'd you get all the food?" asked Samui curiously.

Mu shrugged "Bought it from a town about four clicks west, used only a few hundred thousand from my Clan vault, not like it matters with the amount in there" said Mu with a laugh until it was cut off when Samui placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Menma-kun" she said affectionately in but a whisper, so soft he could barely hear his name.

Now all that came was his fight with Zabuza, and the fake Hunter-nin.

**Yep that'll still happen next chappy, by for now :D**

**R&R**

**-Raxychaz**


	7. Chapter 7

**It came to my attention that the ****Underlined jutsu ****weren't showing up so from now on, they'll be Italic, it won't really that big of a change**

**Thank you to the people who are taking the few moments to review, it really makes me giddy to read them :D**

**AerisHozuki: Thanks for your review, I intend to put up chapters faster the more coverage I get, it's really easy to write fan fiction for me, this chapter is coming out a few hours after the last one after all XD.**

**As for Obito well…things will happen.**

**Start.**

**Bridge…**

Blades smashed together as sparks flew, Mu's yellow eyes danced with bloodlust as Zabuza's blade clashed with his, eyes reflecting in the same way, "_Surge!_" roared Mu electricity covering his arms as he threw a flurry of blows at Zabuza who barely managed to block them.

Only for a large gash to break out on his forearms.

"Hmm, nice kid" complimented Zabuza getting nothing from the silent, masked Shinobi. Their blades clashed once more, Zabuza was slowing down though, his strikes becoming heavier to make up for it though, forcing Mu to channel Earth Chakra into his blade to stop if from shattering, under the might of the Executioners blade.

Zabuza grin and channelled his blade full of Water Chakra "_Kenjutsu: Water Style: Ripping Tides!_" shouted Zabuza as a large arc of bladed water left his sword and quickly formed into a several sharp, constantly moving, teeth.

Mu, merely smirked before "_Kenjutsu: Water Style: Ripping Tides_!" firing it right back at Zabuza, though it wasn't nearly as powerful it was followed up by "_Lightning Style: Shockwave_!" and from Mu's left hand shot a large wave of black electricity, that pushed his Ripping Tide with more power and shot through Zabuza's technique.

Zabuza growled at having his technique copied "So you're an Uchiha, figures" Mu remained silent before disappearing back into the mist and avoiding the electrified water blades.

"Zabuza-san, do you agree to my terms?" asked Mu, finally speaking getting a chuckle from the mist surround him.

"Sorry kid, I aint one to be tied down, tell ya what though, I never had an apprentice of the sword, and you seem to swing that thing pretty well, if the fact I've got me some new scars is anything to go by, So if you kill me, take my blade and Haku, she'll give you the scrolls I've been saving for when I got myself an apprentice, and you learn them. But if I kill you…well I guess I get myself some pretty Sharingan eyes" spoke Zabuza getting a dark chuckle from the Uchiha Head.

"Oh Zabuza-san…I agree. But you've made a grave mistake" he said shaking his head dramatically.

"And that would be?" replied the voice of his opponent.

"**You don't fuck with Uchiha Menma!**" since the Mist muted all sound from inside to out, he was safe from his identity going public, and immediately fired off a large static burst, into the air.

Zabuza hissed as electricity began zapping him from all over, the mist being able to conduct the electrify at this rate it would only begin getting stronger with the more Lightning Chakra the kid was emitting, so to save himself the trouble, he cancelled his technique.

"Haku!" shouted Zabuza, as in a second the fake Hunter-nin was by his side, her crystal ice mirrors falling apart without her presence.

Omoi and Karui looked shocked and confused, a few Senbon sticking from various points in their bodies, having never faced a Shinobi to use them.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama?"

"This is a fight to the death, if he wins, he takes my swords, the scrolls I gave you, and you go with him. He'll look after you, if I win, I get his little Copy eyes" Mu made a silence Motion, as Kakashi's ears almost caught wind of that, thankfully he and his Genin were looking over Tazuna.

Zabuza got the silent message as Haku looked saddened, her mask at her side and nodded "Hai, Zabuza-sama"

"Atta girl" he said while nudging her over to the side.

"Ready to do this?" asked Mu cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders, Zabuza nodded as Mu removed his coat and tossed it away to the side.

"Then let's dance" vanishing in a flash of movement Zabuza barely had the time to raise his blade up to block the incoming slashes from the Nodachi in the younger ninja's hands grunting as he was forced into the defensive Zabuza's eyes widened as Mu only got faster and faster.

"MY Kami-sama that boy moves like a demon" said Tazuna in awe of the blurring motions that where Mu's arms.

Kirabi chuckled while Samui answered "Mu-kun was trained by Raikage-sama, Kirabi-sensei and Darui-san. He's one of Kumogakure's greatest assists, and also one of the most loyal we have" said the aloof beauty making Kakashi pale, Sasuke fume, Naruto grin, and Sakura shake.

Tazuna just gave up trying to even understand Shinobi at that point.

Mu's blade became alight with black electricity that made Zabuza's eyes widen as the man quickly used a _Shunshin_ to escape the moment of safety he was given and appeared behind Mu who blocked the blade from bisecting him, the black lightning making his hands tingle.

Mu quickly used a sweep kick to the back of Zabuza's right knee making it buckle before punching the man away, Zabuza coughed up blood, staining his bandages, as his ribs felt like they caved in.

"Damn kick you hit like mad Bijuu" complimented Zabuza getting a bloodthirsty glint from the yellow eyes of his opponent.

Zabuza quickly rose and summoned a pair of water clones that charged at the teenager. Mu grinned under his mask as Zabuza began a long chain of hand signs, quickly the brunette cut through one clone, jumping over a horizontal slash from the other and kicking it in the neck, using the momentum to stomp down on the clone's throat.

Mu felt a large chakra spike and looked up to the sight of a very angry, water dragon with burning red eyes.

"_Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!_" shouted out Zabuza as the dragon shot off at the teenager who formed a single hand seal and shouted.

"_Black Lightning Style: Black Dragon Blast!_" shouted the third wielder of the black lightning, the reason it only took one seal for this Jutsu is because Menma had spent months perfecting it down from 10 seals to one.

The lightning on his sword shot up and formed a large serpentine dragon with glowing yellow eyes and defined scales that shot towards Zabuza's water dragon.

As the two dragons met so too did the Demon and the Fox-Hawk, each engaging in a flurry of blades.

"Now this is how people should fight!" shouted out Karui, her senses where tingling every time she felt this jutsu being used, Samui nodded in agreement it was indeed impressive to see how her beloved fought when against a good opponent.

Omoi smiled before sweating "What if the jutsu go out of control…what if they gain sentience and fight against Mu-Taicho and Zabuza-san, what if..!?" his rant was cut short by his sister smacking him upside the head once more, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Not now Omoi!"

Mu stopped his assault for a mere moment before reaching past Zabuza's defence and grabbing the man, rolling back he tossed the ex-Kiri shinobi into the air, stunning several people, but none more that Zabuza as he was still processing how he got into the air.

"_Lightning amour: 20 %_" spoke Mu as his body exploded with electricity, his hair flowing like an angry tail and his muscles expanding somewhat, in a flash he grabbed Zabuza and brought him down head first.

'So this is how it ends, good show kid, I was tired anyway…' where the last thoughts of Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden mist.

"_Liger Bomb!_" Roared the Uchiha as Zabuza was buried into the bridge, making Tazuna twitch, and his whole body become electrified as a large surge blasting into his body, killing him instantly.

Pulling the man out of the hole he saw his eyes where bloodshot and pools of blood leaking from his eyes, nose and ears.

Haku choked down her tears, not wanting her Masters memory to be soured by her sadness, Mu picked up the Kubikiribōchō, or just Kubi, to save time from now on. And twitched under his mask as his Nodachi fell apart into shards, sighing sadly he watched as his blade for the last four years fell apart.

"You shall be missed, my dear sword" spoke the grey haired teen before hoisting Zabuza over his shoulder.

"C'mon Haku, let's go bury this Titan, I'm sure you want to pay your respects" the Yuki clan heiress nodded mutely and followed.

"He's rather mature when the time calls for it" observed Kakashi lightly.

"Well someone did just die, Hatake-san. I hardly think Mu-Taicho would be making jokes" snapped out Karui with a scowl as the scarecrow held up his hands in defence.

"**Yeah! Nii-chan is respectful**" the little fox, Natsu, stuck out her tongue defending her older brother adamantly.

Kakashi sighed before he just decided to shut up, probably the best idea yet. Naruto shook his head and was about to walk after the two to pay his respects "I don't think that's a good idea, Uzumaki-san" spoke Samui stopping him from doing what she knew he would.

"Why? I just wanted to-" she held up her elegant hand silencing him with a frosty look, making him gulp at the sight of a possibly angry woman.

"Haku-san has just lost her father figure, the person she lost him to is currently assisting in putting him to rest, I suggest you give her time. Besides I doubt she would appreciate the gesture at this time" Naruto nodded sadly.

**Cliffside**

"Here lays Momoichi Zabuza, known as a demon but died as a Titan" that's what was written on the gravestone, for the previous wielder of his new sword.

Mu removed his mask allowing his real features to come alight "Haku-san, I just wanted to say I'm deeply sorry for your loss, even though I caused it" he bowed deeply, Haku despite the situation smiled lightly.

"It's alright, Uchiha-san" he was slightly taken aback by her recognition of him already "When we met in the forest your eyes where in Sharingan" she reminded him making him 'oh' getting a light giggle from the ice maiden.

"As I was saying, Zabuza-sama was a ferocious fighter and would have wanted to leave the world the way he did" she spoke softly, forlorn. Menma picked up the blade and rested it on his shoulder.

"My name is Menma, by the way but when I have my mask on please refer to me as Mu" Haku nodded, not questioning his need for anonymity.

"Would you like me to leave you for a while Haku?" asked the teen after another small pause.

She smiled up at him "If you would please, Menma-san. I would like to collect my thoughts" Menma bowed and big one more farewell to his worthy opponent before walking back to Tazuna's home, leaving a clone nearby for when Haku needed directions.

**Days later…**

Mu stood, coat on and sword on his shoulder, with his team and Haku whilst saying farewell to the people of Nami "Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" asked Tazuna, grown fond of the Kumo squad, after the battle they all helped finish the bridge, the Konoha shinobi helped too, but he liked Kumo better.

"Sorry Tazuna-san but we gotta head on home, I'll check in from time to time though" assured Mu, Inari looked up at him with respect as the 6' 14 year old offered his hand, which the shorter boy took.

"Chin up punk" said Mu with a smirk in place, Inari grinned in response and nodded.

"Thank you so much Mina-san" bowed Tsunami along with almost everyone else in the crowd, excluding the elderly.

"Yo, not a problem for the 8-tails Jinchuuriki and his amazing team who are so freaky!" rapped out Kirabi getting a sigh from his team and a chuckle from Mu.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways Kirabi-san" said Kakashi offering his hand to the large man who took it, the pair broke apart as Kakashi offered his hand to Mu, who for a moment didn't do anything before taking it.

Putting on a bit more pressure than necessary but nodding to the silver haired Nin "Mus-san! Next time we meet let's spar" said a grinning Naruto only to be stonewalled by the icy look in the grey haired males eyes.

"Come on fools, we gotta get home to Kumo, ya fools" announced Kirabi leading the way as they began running in the direction of Kumogakure.

Once they were about a mile down the road "Form up!" ordered Menma, as all his team mates placed a hand on him Haku doing the same "_Hiraishin_" muttered the teen before the all vanished in a black flash.

**Kumogakure Gates**

The team appeared with a woozy Haku who almost fell over only to be caught by Omoi who smiled at her before helping her stand up properly "Are you alright Ice-chan?" he asked kindly making her blush faintly before nodding.

"Kukuku" they heard as Menma and Karui began laughing darkly and watching them with barely contained mirth, Omoi and Haku followed their line of sight and saw they were still holding hands, quickly breaking apart and blushing darker.

"Ha!" shouted out the black and red haired team mates.

"Names" asked the gate guard, boredly.

"Team Kirabi returning from a mission to Nami, with the icy Yuki Haku as company!" rapped Bee, the gate guard immediately jotted down their names seeing as no-one could rap as bad as the 8-tailed host. **(I thought it was good TT^TT)**

The team dispersed with Omoi and Karui returning home, Samui leant up and placed her lips upon her boyfriends and bid him goodbye for now.

Kirabi, Menma and Haku entered the Raikage's office, passing Mabui who smiled warmly at their presence "Bee-sama, Menma-kun, and who's this?" asked the Raikage's assistant curiously.

"This is Yuki Haku, she'll be joining Kumo and living with me in the compound" Mabui eyed him with the patented 'Mama Bear' look all women over the age of 25 somehow knew.

"You best remember your commitment to Samui-chan, Menma-kun. CRA or not" Menma sweat drop at this before grinning madly and casting a side glance at Haku.

"Nah, besides I think Omoi is already crushing on her" he said in a sing song tone making the poor girl blush as he lead her, and Bee into A's office, laughing all the way.

"Back from Nami, A-sama" said Menma Kubi on his shoulder making A raise an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"I'll take the mission report on paper, later. Who's this?" he gestured to Haku whilst reading through another form on his desk, fucking paper work, damn Mabui for somehow intimidating his ass into doing it.

"This is Yuki Haku, she's a wielder of the Hyouton, Ice release, bloodline, former apprentice of Momoichi Zabuza, until…well I'm sure you can piece that together" A nodded already gathering that from his new sword.

"Zabuza and I had a gentlemen's agreement, originally it would be for himself and Haku to join Kumo after I defeated him, but it later became if I kill him, I get his sword his techniques and Haku, If I had lost he got my eyes from my corpse" A was inwardly rolling his eyes at the balls on the dead Nin.

"So I take it she'll become a ward of your clan" Menma nodded as A pulled out a form "Here sign this, we'll bring it up at the next council meeting to let everyone know we've got a new bloodline in our village, and by the way, Welcome to Kumogakure no Sato, Yuki-san" Haku bowed to the Kage as Menma took her shoulder and flashed out.

"So how was it?" asked A to his brother, who sighed and sat in a chair in front of the desk.

"It was interesting, Konoha nin where there, and guess who it was?" asked Kirabi not rapping but A's flat look made him roll his eyes "His brother, and Hatake Kakashi" A's eyes widened in shock.

"Did anything happen? Did he loose it? Is he alright?" asked A, worried and firing off questions like no tomorrow, Bee watched on in amusement as A went into 'Protective brother mode' only used when Menma might be in trouble as Kirabi could handle himself most of the time.

"Nah, he's fine, he took his people skills training from Mabui to heart it would seem though, didn't snap at them at all, or cause any problems, only played on the 'Last Uchiha' of Konoha's insecurities like a player on a flute, hilarious" informed Bee with a laugh making A sigh in relief.

**Don't fuck with Uchiha Menma**

Yeah that was true but should anyone do so they would know soon, that when you brought trouble to his family or friends, you **Don't fuck with Raikage A**. Because while Mabui may be a 'Mama Bear' A was a dragon when it came to protecting those he cares for.

**Uchiha Compound, Kumo**

Menma opened the doors to his compound; the white and red fan in place on the stone walls each side of said gate. Around the house where several Lightning Clones doing simple jobs like cleaning, tending to his garden or maintain his weapons.

"Welcome home, Haku" said Menma with a warm smile as Haku took in the place, it was beautiful, there were several different kinds of birds flying about, whilst occasionally a small fox or two would scamper on past, the compound looked much like a small town on its own though with a few houses dotting the way to the larger Clan head's home.

"It's lovely, Menma-san" she said honestly with a smile on her face…home.

"Well go settle in, if you need anything ask a clone, I need start adjusting to Kubi" said Menma vanishing mid step to his training grounds. Haku sighed and asked a clone to take her to a room, she was led into the main house, the third floor had the master bed room, with a bathroom, second was other house members and third/ground floor was the kitchen, living room and dining room.

**With Menma**

"_Kage bushin no Jutsu!_" muttered Menma as 100 identical copies appeared, he tossed a scroll to one and said "Read that, it's Zabuza's style, I'll be physical training with this beast, 50 of you start working on _Wood release: Sprouting life_" ordered Menma getting a resounding 'Hai!' from the shadow clones.

Passing the large blade back and forth he honestly could say it wasn't that heavy, so he began practicing using it one handed, with 300 Kilograms **(600 pounds (roughly)** on each arm, the weights looked the same as A's own but where silver instead of gold.

Nodding to himself with a smirk he started with a warm up of 100 swings in each direction, one handed, with each hand.

**Konoha**

Namikaze Minato sighed as he looked over the picture of Kushina and himself with the two boys as babies, and then another, a picture of when Naruto graduated.

"Why did you leave you have to leave us the way you did Menma-chan" Kushina was grief stricken that someone had broken into their home, somehow, taken his two prized techniques, then several scrolls on Uzumaki clan techniques, and on top of that, kidnapped Menma, he was probably being tortured or used for testing on how to get his Regeneration bloodline, from Kushina or his Bijuu's soul, or some horrific was happening to his baby boy, and he couldn't find him.

"Otou-chan!" shouted the voice of Naruto, he could take solace that he still had him around at least. "Ero-sennin was peeping on Kaa-chan again!' that made his blood run cold.

"Help me Minato!" shouted the pained voice of his Sensei, and Master all over the village, 'One day Menma we'll bring you back and be a family again.

**Kumo**

"Achoo!"

"You alright?" asked one of his clones, getting a nod "yeah, just got this horrible feeling and deep burning rage for some reason" all of the clones paused for a moment, before shrugging and going back to work.

"Who cares, doubt anything will come of it, now what to do for when I reveal myself…" he began plotting whilst Slicing apart the tree's his clones where creating, each one getting harder.

Soon, he could take Konoha down.

**End.**

**Yay another chapter….like 3 hours after the last one.**

**R&R**

**-Raxychaz **


	8. Chapter 8

**Three months after last chapter….Two months until Chuunin exams**

"So…this is she" spoke Menma, kneeling to look at the small person who had now joined his mindscape.

"Hai, I named her Shiro-chan but she seemed adamant on not accepting it" sighed out Madara, sitting on the couch a black cloud over his head "Where did I go wrong" he sighed dramatically.

Menma shook his head and crouched down to face high with his newest companion "Ne…what's your name…Shiro-chan" asked Menma, bored look on his face but honestly this was his way of not freaking out, when a whole new entity appears in your own mind, things tend to get a little fuckin' hectic.

She was short around 3' so far, probably still growing, so she was a chibi, the first thing that stuck out was a helmet on her head that was white, with one horn and covered her left eye, a flame pattern above said eye, while having short light green hair, her iris where a very faint pink in colour almost white with a thick band of black around them and she wore…something that was certainly new for him.

She had a vest that stopped where he assumed her breasts would grow in, somehow held by his last strings of sanity, along with bummers, that just went past her ass cheeks. Gloves that went up to her elbows and boots that went to her knees, the boots having a small tuft of fur at the ankle.

He also took note of her having a fist sized hole through her abdominal region.

"Lilynette Ginergerback" said the assumed 6 year old with a smile "Who are you?" she asked cutely, Menma, if he wasn't freaking out, would have glomped her by now due to sheer adorability.

"My name's Uchiha Menma, that's my Otou-sama, Madara and outside is my Nii-san, Kurama" said Menma with a soft smile, "Would you like to go meet Kurama, Lily-chan?" asked Menma getting a nod from the girl, he scooped her up making her squeal in delight before putting her on his back and leaving Madara's home.

"I wonder if the legends are true…" spoke Madara aloud thinking back to the old legend his father once told him "A Hollow…when a human feels so much hate, so much emptiness that it brings them to a whole new level of being…but what happened to you Menma…why did your hatred spike now?" he questioned himself more and more but could not come up with the answer until…

"Those weeks spent in Nami…he was so composed I assumed…oh why didn't I see this earlier" he sighed and leant back into his couch "Ahh well, hopefully she'll be a looker when she's older" thought the old Uchiha trying to find a silver lining.

**In Kurama's den**

"**She's a hollow, a small, cute Hollow, but a Hollow all the same, soon you will be changed because of it**" informed Kurama as the green haired girl played with his tails, riding them as they sway gently back and forth.

"Weee!" she squealed out in delight "Look Ma-kun~ Weee~" before breaking into a fit of giggles, Menma sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So a Hollow is what happens when a person, with access to their mindscape and deeply connected to the inner world, becomes hateful and empty" the great fox nodded sending the small girl atop his head bouncing "And what will happen when Lily-chan matures? How much will I change?" asked Menma, if you can't fight it, find the benefits…or lay in wait, feign death and strike….the point is he needed to just go with the flow at the moment.

"**Nothing major, I suppose the only physical trait would be something akin to her bone helmet though I doubt it would be something so obvious, perhaps something like…I don't honestly know it could be something like a pair of glasses, the possibilities are endless**" said Kurama with a long sigh before taking another look at the girl "**She should be fully grown in another couple of days, and then you can…ya 'know**" the fox wiggled its not-eyebrows at the Uchiha making him roll his eyes.

"**The point is, I'll still stick by your side, no matter what, and hey at least with you becoming a half hollow you won't need to be a Hanyo, problem solved**" Menma shot his long time brother figure a scathing look.

"Kurama we are both aware, Bijuu are chakra constructs that were taken from the Primordial God, Juubi, you're not some fuckin' demon becoming a Hanyo was never an option, pseudo-Bijuu yes, Hanyo, no" Kurama chuckled nervously.

"Lily-chan" called Menma seeing a white/green head pop up and wave down at him "I'm going to be leaving my mindscape for a little, I'll see you later" she frowned, not liking that and did something neither Kurama nor Madara could do.

She followed him out.

**Uchiha Compound: Kumo: Training grounds.**

Menma sat up dusting himself off before he felt a burning in his stomach, white energy left the seal on his uncovered torso as it spun in a small cyclone, just enough to ruffle his hair and make his coat flick.

The burn ceased and what formed made his eyes bug out "Lily-chan?" he asked placing his hand atop her head, and was surprised to see that it was in fact solid "How'd you get out of the seal"

"What seal?" she asked with a tilt of her head, Menma sighed and picked up Kubi slipping it onto his back, the leather straps clipping around the blade and holding it in place, he picked up Lilynette who immediately snuggled against him.

"Come on Lily-chan, I think it's best if I just get some sleep, and deal with this is the morning" he said making his way back over to the compound, he felt Lilynette nod against him and could only sigh as her breathe began to level out and she fell asleep.

Menma couldn't help the smile that broke across his face as he pushed a few strands of green hair from her face,

As he pushed open the door to his home he sweat dropped at the sight of, his team, Yugito, Mabui, A, Darui and C the Raikage's other bodyguard.

"What are you doing in my house" he asked tonelessly, everyone turned to see him enter, small girl in his arms.

"We came over to hang out, because we got some stuff to talk about, but who I say is that little girl today?" rapped out Kirabi; Menma sighed as did everyone else.

"Menma-kun have you been child stealing?" asked the resident Mama bear, making him stand a little straighter, nudging Lilynette wake, his glare could melt glaciers.

"Ma-kun~" she yawned out as he set her down "Where are we?" she asked as he knelt back down next to her.

"This is my home, Lily-chan, these are my family. We got, A-Ojisan, Mabui-Obachan, Darui-nii, C-nii, Omoi-nii, Karui-nee, Samui-nee, Haku-nee and Octopops" introduced Menma pointing at each member of the house, making Bee sweat drop.

"Everyone this is Lilynette Gingerbuck, my Hollow" A, Mabui, Darui, C and Bee all tensed whilst the younger generation all looked curiously.

"Menma-kun…would you mind explaining what a Hollow is?" asked Samui, confused at never hearing the word used as a Title.

"Sure" He said picked Lilynette up again and setting her on the couch next to "Pervert-cat don't corrupt my Lily-chan" he warned with an ice glare, Yugito huffed.

"I'm not the pervert it's Matabi! Matabi I tell you!" she defended, adamantly making him give her a very sarcastic 'Yeah sure' look.

"Anyway, a Hollow is manifested when someone, with access to their mindscape, and deeply in touch with their inner world, becomes hateful, and empty. I can understand the hateful I spent an entire two weeks around my bastard brother, his fucking team and their sensei, the empty…is what confuses me" explained Menma making their eyes widen, and confirming their suspicions.

"Ma-kun…I'm hungry" Menma smiled and rubbed her head.

"Well we can't have that, c'mon I'll fix you something" Menma took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"This is serious" said A, a frown marring his face as the older Shinobi nodded.

"Why, she seems pretty normal to me" admitted Yugito, whilst the younger Shinobi nodded, minus Samui who was looking at her boyfriend in his kitchen, talking to the young Hollow with a caring smile in place, she was not the jealous type she knew how much he loved her, they'd been together for about a year.

It, for lack of a better word, bugged her that this small girl could get him to smile like that so quickly.

"A Hollow is the definition loneliness, sadness and everything negative about a person, the fact that she's already this big means she's been around for a while, he either knew about her and didn't tell us, Or Madara and Kyuubi where keeping it a secret from him" said A.

"Well I can't sense anything terribly wrong with her….well for Menma, but then again his chakra is a very dark purple almost black in colour, yet still having no evil feeling" said C with a confused glance at the small girl, who was happily munching on a piece of steak.

"I'm actually impressed he seems to care about her, but then again I guess they are technically the same person" said Darui.

"No" said Bee getting all their attention "8-O said the Hollow is only manifested from a person, once it is 'born' they become their own person, in other words, the second she became able to walk around freely, she became her own person, the only thing that is the same would be their Chakra" said an oddly serious Kirabi.

"So wait, Menma-Taicho, gave birth" said Omoi looking at Kirabi strangely getting a smack upside the head from Karui and a giggle from Haku.

"Let's just ignore it, she seems normal enough, if anything she's very attached to Menma-kun thought" observed C, rubbing his chin during his observation.

"Probably because a Hollow is always the opposite gender to their creator, to paraphrase from a book I once found on them, they become the 'Perfect Mate' for their creator" said A with a chuckle making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Oh boy…" sighed out Darui.

**Later…**

It had been a few hours and slowly everyone had gone off to their own homes, Menma shared a kiss with his girlfriend, hugs with his team, and respectful handshakes with C and Darui, Mabui, the ever doting mother figure she was, kissed him on the forehead before wishing him a good night.

Bee tried to perform a little rap but once more, it failed, so he just said goodnight and walked off with a cloud hanging over his head.

Currently A sat across the table from Menma while Haku went to bed, Lilynette on his lap since she refused to leave his side.

"Alright Menma, we came over to talk about the Chuunin exams, as you know they'll be in Konoha, I'll be sending yourself and Team Kirabi, as our representatives" said A getting a nod from Menma, now wearing a black singlet and grey track pants.

"Not a problem" replied the Uchiha head with a nod "Though, Kurama said that Lilynette will be matured in about three days, can I take her with me as a team mate, since…well I can't really explain it" admitted the black haired male, A smirked but nodded.

"Yeah sure, but officially her last name will be Uchiha instead of Gingerbuck, Lilynette are you alright with that?" asked A getting a nod from the girl who smiled up at the giant man.

"I'll start her training the second she's all set" said Menma getting a nod from A who continued.

"Next we were going to bring this up in a council meeting, but I wanted to know your opinion of taking the Byakugan" a knit his fingers together and looked into Menma's eyes.

"It's another bloodline, fuckin' useless in my opinion, but if you want me too, I'll go and snatch it up for you" spoke the Uchiha in a dead serious tone "I remember from my childhood, Naruto would always be stalked by this stupid little shit named Hinata, she was a Hyuuga, I'll henge into Naruto, take her unaware, she's the Heiress, so there's that"

A stood from his seat, for a moment Menma was sighing internally that the man would break his table, but his expression was calm.

"I'm not telling you not to, but it's not an order" said A, with a smirk in place that Menma mirrored "I'll see you at the gate in a few months" and with that the man vanished in a flash of blue.

"Things are getting very interesting Lily-chan" said Menma with a smile, as his little Hollow nodded.

**Training ground, day before leaving to Konoha.**

"Come on, swing that sword!" Barked Menma as Lilynette swung her large scimitar like blade, destroying several trees only for them to regrow in a second, which made her growl.

She had developed well, and matured just when Kurama said she would, Lilynette had finally gotten out of her 'Uniform' and into some semi-modest clothing, having a white Kumo vest that only went to her breasts, that were around D, leaving her toned stomach exposed.

Her gloves where still in place, along with her boots, covering her legs where a pair of ANBU style pants with currently empty scroll loops, a few things other than her obvious development, instead of the 'Hollow Hole' there was merely a black mark, instead of the hole. And her helmet had shrunk to an, eye patch, which, much to his mirth, she drew a Sharingan style tomoe pattern on.

"I am you bastard!" she shouted in return making him grin, Menma had also changed slightly, one morning he woke up with a bone jawline, necklace and a black mark over his heart, at first he was confused but Kurama had explained this is what happened when someone became a 'Half Hollow' or the term that Menma had come up with Arrancar, it just came to him one day.

His hair was now at equal length to Madara's, his canines had grown just a bit more, and his eye colour lightened to a dark red, like dried blood. He'd also taken to wearing a shirt finally, and donned the typical Kumogakure style flak jacket over a high collared white, with red trim, shirt.

"No complaining!" roared Menma, as more tree's shot up faster, even some vines shooting towards the girl.

"Menma-teme!" she shouted and swung her blade "_Running wolf!_" and a large arc green with a wolf head at the front began tearing apart the vines and trees, quickly another three tree's appeared making her roared "_Cero!_" and a large beam of green shot from her covered eye, Menma smirked to himself before clapping.

The Cero was a ferocious technique that Lilynette found as an inborn trait, he'd tried and replicated it, but hers was much more acidic in the way her chakra made burns on skin, whilst his was a giant blast of energy that could crush bones, and of course a dark purple in colour.

"See, now how hard that was?" he asked with a tilt of the head, only to feel his cheeks be pulled at with an angry Lilynette in his face.

"Baka! Your training is a pain in the ass!" she cursed at him, getting a headlock in response.

"Oh baka huh? Well this Baka can still run circles around you!" he rubbed her head with his knuckles getting a pained groan, no matter how strong her 'iron Skin' technique was, he was stronger.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Get off me Bastard!" she shouted punching him in the stomach only to flinch as it felt like hitting rock "Damn you" she mumbled as he grinned and pulled her into a hug, the pink on her cheeks appearing much to his mirth.

"Oh come on Lily-chan, still blushing even when we've shared a bed?" he asked with a smirk making her go crimson.

"Shut up"

**Southern gate, next day**

Menma and Lilynette sat at the gate next morning, Sora sitting on his shoulder as he hadn't summoned him in a while; around his waist was a second belt, filled with scrolls, his coat on, and his mask sitting on a clip, next to his headband.

Lilynette had tied her headband around her neck, it also had a white cloth, her sword was on her back, as since her mask had shrunk, she couldn't pull the blade from the horn stump.

"Yo, yo Menma, Lilynette, how's it, how's it, ya bet?" rapped Kirabi making Lilynette roll her eye and Menma smile, A walked next to him down the road he could see team Kirabi coming.

"Good morning, Sensei, A-sama, and that it is, listen to the birds sing" rapped back Menma making Kirabi hold out a fist, getting a bump in return.

A sighed exasperated "I swear you two are too much alike…at least Menma make's sense though" he said with a slight shrug.

"Most of the time" sniped the Hollow girl getting a laugh from the Kage.

"Ohayo!" greeted Karui with a wave, Omoi seemed to be to busy flirting with Haku, while Samui nodded, Menma sighed and walked over to the girl, placing a kiss on her before pulling her aside.

"That was odd" said A with a risen eyebrow.

"I can answer that" said the green haired girl getting their attention "Ma-kun feels like he's been ignoring Samui-nee, which makes him feel back, since he's been training me so much, or learning _Wood release_ techniques-"

"So I wanted to apologize" finished Menma, with a bow of the head, unknowingly same almost the same thing as Lilynette.

Samui smiled and took his hand into hers "It's alright; I know you've had a lot to deal with, Madara-san wouldn't exactly let you stop training, and Lilynette is your responsibility"

"How about once we get to Konoha I take you out for the night?" Samui seemed to blink at this.

"You hate dates though" she pointed out, and it was true, he really did hate going on dates since he felt people staring at him, which the usually were since he was quite famous around Kumogakure.

"I know, but I'm trying to make it up to you" she could tell from the look in his eyes that he wouldn't give up on this, which was nice, Samui nodded getting a grin from her boyfriend as he placed another kiss on her, which she gladly returned.

"So, Omoi, you and Haku-nee dating yet?" asked the ever blunt Lilynette, making Menma laugh, the two mentioned Shinobi burnt a dark red in colour.

"Cute" said an amused Hollow, but Menma gave her a knowing look, before A cleared his voice "Alright you lot, get going, I'll meet you in Konoha before the last exam" Teams Kirabi and 'Mu' nodded and left, speeding towards Konoha.

"Menma-Taicho, are you going to be ok?" asked Omoi, looking at the scowl upon his friends face.

"Yeah…just can't wait to burn this place to the ground" he replied in a dark tone making them shiver, His dark red eyes turning purple with several concentric circles, the first three circles having three tomoe.

During the six months more of Madara's DNA was poured into his own, removing the Namikaze DNA but keeping the Uzumaki DNA, with Kurama being able to manipulate his DNA, along with Hashirama's Senju DNA going under forced replication, as several segments of his old DNA had changed to Senju to boost his Wood release.

It still made them shiver to see those godly eyes, though he did say that it couldn't be passed on easily, due to needing massive chakra reserves to even activate it, right now he was on par with Gobi, in means of reserves and Kurama in terms of power.

He'd yet to get any Paths, but already had some people in mind, Shisui for one, as his old Nii-san's prowess with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu would be useful, Sakumo, Kakashi's father, for his skills with Ninjutsu and a Tanto, the fabled White Fang, would be a fine addition.

Other than that, he couldn't really think of anyone.

Lilynette looked over to the concentrated face of her 'Mate' as Kurama-nii had said, it was a pretty good explaination on how she felt for him, over the few months she'd been alive, and Ma-kun had been there, with his warm red eyes, his loving words and his harsh training.

She felt his sidelong gaze and quickly avoided eye contact much to his obvious mirth, she really did care deeply for Ma-kun, perhaps not love, not yet, but she truly did care for him.

So, Konoha you better watch out, because of if you hurt the pack leader you have to deal with his.

**She Wolf**.

**End.**

**Next chapter will be the entrance to Konoha, and the first part of the Chuunin exams.**

**With the massive changes to Menma since his childhood the mask will only be used some times, due to the people of Konoha having a hard time picking up on who it will be, but around the Namikaze's he'll quickly slip it on.**

**Also there will be a counter to Naruto's sage mage for Menma when shippuden roles around.**

**Also this will be going into the crossover section, due to finally having something worthy of being a crossover in it**.

-**Raxychaz**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter, the arrival, the first part of the exam, and mention of the date…since I hate public places I'll make small mention of it**

**I don't own Naruto/Bleach or anything else i throw in.**

**Thank you to all those who review :) **

**Star!**

**Konoha gates**

Menma scowled as he lifted the mask to his face, he almost forgot about his whisker marks, a dead give-away as to who he is, looks like there will be next to no time without it on.

"Reasons for coming to Konoha?" asked one of the gate guards, half awake, Menma frowned and slammed his and Lilynette's papers on the desk, startling the man who was awake in a second.

"Chuunin exams" said Mu, frown evident in his voice his Hollow chuckled as she stroked Sora, who was cooing contently.

"Uchiha!" shouted the guard in surprise only to feel the cold eyes of the Sharingan upon him, his eyes glazed over and he said "Welcome to Konoha, please enjoy your stay"

"That's what I thought you said" Mu took his and Lilynette's papers as he led the Kumo teams into Konoha.

"You have so little tact" said Karui with a shake of the head.

"Said she who screams 'I'm going to kill you' as way of challenging me to a spar" Karui blushed and looked away getting laughs from Omoi.

"Alright ya fool's, I'll go get us checked into our hotel, catch you later, ya fools" rapped out Kirabi as he strutted off. Mu sighed while the rest groaned.

"See at one point I swear he was getting a little better, actually rhyming properly and all" a small black cloud hung over the Uchiha's head making Lilynette pat his shoulder with a look of sadness, and a nod of the head.

"Well I'm going to find a weapon shop, gotta grab some sword polish, c'mon Omoi" said Karui dragging her brother along.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked dryly.

"I said so"

And then there were three.

"Well I'm hungry, anybody can I interest you two in lunch?" asked the masked teen with a light bow offering his arms, Samui nodded.

"That would be cool" she answered "Can we get Onigiri" The rice dish was Samui's personal favourite with a side of Sake, the fact it took about 4 bottles to get her drunk worked so she could have both and still be aware of her surroundings.

"Sounds good" said the Hollow girl, more of a carnivore but after having tried the dish with Samui in Kumo, while Menma was training his Wood release, found it quite nice.

"And off we go!" said the masked male leading them to where he remembered there being a cluster of restaurants.

**Silver Leaf Bar**

Once they were inside the Kumo shinobi where seated and give Menu's "I'll have, two plates of Onigiri, and a jug of sake" asked Samui getting a nod from the waitress.

"The same please" said Lilynette with a smile.

"Steak and green tea" said Menma, removing his mask, a small Genjutsu in place over his whisker marks, the waitress blushed deeply and left in a hurry, Menma watched as his two beloveds held smirks.

"What?" asked the male curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly, Sora chuckled on Lilynette's shoulder.

"It's cool, that your such a lady killer" said an amused Samui making him blink and shake his head in exasperation.

This was going to be a long lunch.

**Later on the streets of Konoha**

Lilynette, after lunch dragged Samui to the hot springs eager to relax after a long trip.

It wasn't that bad, and Samui said they were square for that date since that technically was a date, Menma thanked the heavens, his Mask sitting on its clip with his marks safely hidden, he stopped near a tree, leant on the fence and began to right a quick seal on his palm, to keep the Genjutsu up without him having to worry about it.

Suddenly a small boy ran past, two other children with him, and bumped into a Suna shinobi, Menma idly remembered the kid.

The shinobi had purple war pain, beady black eyes and Menma thought he saw a bit of brown hair under the boys hood.

'Konohamaru I believe' he thought to himself remembering Hiruzen-jisan's grandson, as a favour to the old man he leant off the wall and was about to put the Suna kid straight when a girl with a fan on her back came around the corner, she had blonde hair, tanned skin and black eyes.

"Kankuro put the kid down" she ordered, to the now named Kankuro who merely held onto Konohamaru's scarf tighter and scowled.

"No, Temari. This brat bumped into me, I'll show him what happens when someone annoys me" grouched our Kankuro, Menma rolled his eyes and summoned Kubi pointing the large blade at Kankuro who went paper white.

"Konohamaru are you alright!?" said a voice from behind him, he could already tell it was his ex-brother, and his team, he didn't need to turn around to remember his annoyingly rusty voice.

Menma took a moment to thank the gods, or Kurama, for his smooth and deep voice 'Arigatou' for a second he heard Madara and Kurama laugh but ignored it.

"Put the child down, Kankuro-san. Or I'll be forced to gut you where you stand" in a second Konohamaru was dropped on his rear and behind Menma who resealed his blade "Arigatou, I apologize for that, but it was for your own good. Attacking a child in the middle of another village would be a bad idea" Temari sent a thankful look at Menma who nodded.

"S-sure, n-no problem" Kankuro could swear he saw the Kyuubi behind this guy when he was glaring, but pushed it aside as being tired from the trip over here.

"Who are you?" asked an arrogant voice, Menma turned slightly to see his cousin, his ex-brother and the pink ape, with the children looking up to him like Kami.

"Arigatou, Nii-san!" thanked Konohamaru getting a nod Menma.

"I am…" "Excuse me" said a monotone voice, Menma looked back to see a redhead with a gourd, thick black lines around his eyes, which where teal in colour, and pale skin.

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I would just like to thank you for stopping my brother before he did anything stupid, I am Sabaku no Gaara, may I know your name?" he asked politely, though Menma could see he was sizing him up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gaara-san, I am…" he quickly slipped his mask on "Mu" said the now grey haired male, smirk evident in his voice.

Gaara almost cracked a smile at the smartass answer but nodded "These are my siblings Temari and Kankuro though I'm sure you know, are you here for the Chuunin exams" Mu nodded.

"Myself, my team member and another team are here for the exams" that sentence alone told a lot about Mu to Gaara, he was strong enough that he had only one other team mate and still entered, which meant his team mate was also strong. And from the sword he saw, physical strength was definitely there.

"And you?" asked Gaara to team 7.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the way he said that was as if he was Kami himself, he felt Shukaku roll its eyes.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" introduced the blonde idiot with a wide grin in place; Mu couldn't wait to suck the left over chakra of Kurama from his coils with the technique Madara-Otousama was taught by Fate-sama.

"Haruno Sakura" said Sakura with a polite bow, Mu rolled his eyes.

"I look forward to seeing you in the exams, Mu-san" said Gaara before he turned to his sibling "Baki is expecting us, let's go" and left in a sand _Shunshin_.

"Mu-san, wanna spar!?" asked Naruto turning to the taller teen with a grin, Mu closed his eyes, stopping himself from killing the boy before turning to Sora.

"Tell the others if they want a show come to me" and turned to Naruto "Let's get this over with" Naruto's eyes glimmered with joy as he lead him to training ground seven, Sora flying off.

Mu took this time to actually look at his ex-sibling, now cousin…other cousin, he was wearing an orange jacket that dropped to his knees over a black t-shirt, black ANBU pants and blue sandals.

'What kind of ninja wears orange of that tone, it hurts my fuckin' eyes!' Mu's eyes darkened as he thought of how stupid his sire's to let their _precious Naru-chan_ out and about dressed like this.

'I hate them so much…' he thought with loathing before it lightened 'It's ok Menma, you've got Kumo now, and Madara-Otousama and Kurama-nii. And two beautiful girlfriends, their nothing now' Madara smiled at the mental praise, as did Kurama.

**Crimson Tree Inn**

"So he's fighting his brother?" asked Omoi getting a nod from Sora.

"**Hai, Nii-sama is going to spar with Uzumaki-san, he said 'Tell the others if they want a show come to me' I can sense Nii-sama's chakra if you want to go watch**" said Sora with a happy tone, his Nii-sama was so strong even Takakaze-sama was impressed, and that was a hard thing to do.

Team Kirabi exchanged looks, Lilynette and Samui had returned from the hot springs just a few minutes ago "Sure" said Karui putting her blade into its sheath and strapping it to her back.

"I'm down, like a frown" said Bee with a nod making Sora sweat drop at the strange man.

Omoi was idly rubbing Shu's ear, he summoned the fox kit whenever he wasn't doing anything but refused to do so outside, Konoha was notorious for slaughtering fox's after the Kyuubi attack 14.8 years ago.

"I think it would be, cool" said Samui getting a nod from the others.

"**Hai~ follow Sora-sama!**" said Sora flying towards Training ground seven, the group shook their head at the summons antics but followed anyway.

**TG7, Play Stronger – Kanye West.**

Mu scowled at another shout of "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!_" as the area was filled with orange.

"_Fire style: Great fire Annihilations!_" roared Mu, blue flames flew from his mouth in a seemingly endless torrent making Naruto's eyes widen comically as he quickly jumped into the trees to avoid the blue flames that destroyed his clones.

Frowning the blond had another appear and gather chakra in his palm, he was about to charge in when the masked teen shot from the smoke, murder in his eyes at the fact this little shit made him kill so many clones, he did this three other times!

Mu's fist collided with Naruto dazing him, and dispelling the rasengan, Mu balanced on the blonde's shoulders before spinning and kicking the brat into the clearing, before gracefully landing on the tree.

"Wow…" muttered Sakura as Sasuke nodded wordlessly, unable to copy the fire technique from the sheer speed of Mu's hands.

"_Wind Style: Great breakthrough!_" shouted a voice from Mu's side, making him roar in rage as yet another clone was firing the technique at him, he vanished from sight and slammed his heel into the clones gut, only for it to explode sending him away.

"_Great clone explosion_…little shit" muttered Mu, holding his hand as though he was reaching for something behind his back, Kubi appeared in his hands.

"_Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!_" this one was the real Naruto, the bullets of air shot through the clearing, washing away the smoke, Menma stomped the ground.

"_Earth Style: Earth Wall jutsu!_" If he wanted the brat to think he wasn't as strong as he truly was then Mu would need to use a lot of weaker Jutsu from now on.

"Wow without hand seals!?" shouted Naruto in shock before the wall broke and several lumps of earth shot towards him.

"_Earth Style: Shuriken Clone Jutsu!_" the lumps turned into several Shuriken making Naruto quickly perform.

"_Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!_" unfortunately for the blonde the earth clones where vastly superior to his chakra clones, so quickly Naruto substituted with…

"Another fucking clone!" roared Mu, at his wits end as he barrelled towards Naruto and smashed him down with the flat of his blade before going for an axe kick, landing it right in the blondes stomach, creating a large crater.

**Hokage tower.**

"Mina-kun, aren't you going to help Naru-chan he's in trouble" said a worried Kushina, holding her youngest, Natsumi, who was in tears, she had given birth to the girl after Menma had left, it was a wonder he never noticed.

"Nii-san…" whimpered the little girl.

Minato shook his head, continuing to look through the crystal ball as his son used his Shuriken Shadow clone jutsu "See he's fine now" said Minato with a smile, which shattered like glass when he saw the Earth clones tear apart the jutsu.

And then his face turned to horror at the sight of his son being smashed into the ground with a Zanbato, and then kicked "Ok, now I'm going" said Minato, rushing off with Kushina in tow.

**TG7**

Naruto rose shakily, Mu was quivering in rage, all the years of hate coming to a boil "Come on, you Konoha brat, you challenged me so you better be ready for some pain!" roared Menma shouldering his Kubi and making a 'Come hither' gesture with his hand.

The Kumo Shinobi watched as Naruto charged, _more clones_, at his flank, preparing Rasengan's in his hands "_Double Rasengan!_" shouted Naruto, the balls of Chakra colliding with the flat of Mu's blade, before he parried Naruto off and kicked under his chin with jaw shattering strength, sending him into the air.

"Pathetic…" said Mu, loud enough for all to hear, Sasuke growled before shouting "_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!_" the red fireball shot towards Mu who batted it away with disinterest.

"My fire affinity is so high I produce blue flames, you throw that spark at me, I call that an insult, so come on Runt" barked out Mu roundhouse kicking Naruto towards Sasuke, only for a yellow flash to stop the boy mid-flight.

"I think that's enough, Kumo-san" said Minato, Kushina rushing over to see how her son was.

Mu's eyes shot wide open and a small gasp left him as he saw Natsumi 'A-another child?!...' rage blossomed in his heart, hate searing hate, Kirabi's eyes widen behind his glasses as he saw Mu's body language.

"We have to calm him down" ordered the 8 tails Jinchuuriki, jumping from his watching place to the field.

'Another child…they don't _deserve_ another child! After the way they left me to the side like trash!? They…!' his rant was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down" ordered Kirabi, stopping his students internal frenzy, Mu took a deep breath and resealed his Kubi, nodding as he felt Samui's hand in his own, and Lilynette's arms around his waist.

"BAKA!" roared a tiny voice, as the little redhead girl with Kushina kicked Mu's shin, though he didn't feel it "You hurt Nii-san! Baka!" shouted the redheaded chibi, Mu sighed deeply.

"He challenged me to a spar; you know what a spar is?" Natsumi, pouted and nodded "That's what happened, so stop being so angry, Chibi" Natsumi's face went red as she kicked him again.

"I'm 4 you, how old are you 20?!" shouted Natsumi

"14 going on 15 quite soon" answered Mu with a smirk making her shout in frustration.

"Now Natsumi-chan, no need to call people Baka…no matter how much it's true" Kushina said, mumbling the last part under her breath, but Mu heard it and another spike of anger, Lilynette tightened her grip on him, almost immediately making him relax, and lean slightly into her.

"Later brat, get stronger so next time I don't shatter your jaw so easily" said Mu, leading the group off, Minato shook his head, as Naruto came too.

"Nii-chan are you ok?" asked the little girl getting a nod as he couldn't really speak at the moment "Okaa-chan can Obaa-chan fix Nii-chan's face?" asked the little girl making his team mates laugh, at the unintended insult.

"Yes sweetie, come on Naru-chan let's get you to Tsunade" said Kushina grabbing Naruto and vanishing, to the hospital assumedly.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, for assisting Naruto" thanked Minato before vanishing in a yellow flash.

**Crimson tree inn**

"So gonna explain to me why you went over board?" asked Kirabi, Menma was sitting on the couch, looking down in shame as his Sensei berated him.

"Not only did you accept a match, from someone way _below_ your power level, you almost killed the Hokage's son" Menma balled his fists but he knew Kirabi was right "What if that punch to his jaw was harder? You could have snapped his neck, taken his head clean off in the worst case, you could have made your years of planning _meaningless_" Kirabi waited for his student to snap at him, but was impressed to see Menma just pushed it all down, not that it was healthy for him.

"You're right, Sensei. I'm sorry, I know I went overboard, it's just…" he clenched his fists and looked up to Kirabi "…I was so angry!" there it was, thought Kirabi to himself, it was for the best the kid get this off his chest.

Menma stood up and started pacing in front of the window, a clear look over the village "This whole fucking place makes me sick! The people with their fake smiles, their fake fucking cheer! How dare they be so god damned **Happy!**" he roared his Rinnegan flaring to life "**How dare they be happy when I was nothing! How dare they even fucking exist!**" Menma felt a hand on his and looked to see Lilynette, a soft smile in place, she was gesturing for him to hug her.

His walls shattered, his sadness, anger, frustration, it all came to a boil and tears poured from his eyes, he brought his Hollow into a hug, crying into her hair, a titan no matter how powerful he was, was still, at least half, human.

Bee motioned for the others to get some sleep, while the green haired girl dragged Menma, with Samui following into his bed, it was over quickly, but they got the feeling he needed to do so more "Sleep, Ma-kun, we're here for you" said Lilynette, feeling his pain over their connection, Samui pulled his head over her heart as he quickly fell asleep.

**Next day. **

The five genin entered the Academy as per instructed, Mu had his mask in place while they all schooled their features and stood tall, most of the other Genin shied away when they saw them coming through the halls, they ascended the to the second floor to see a large amount of genin shouted at a pair of older looking boys.

"Let us in!" shouted a bun haired girl with brown eyes and a light tan, though it wasn't very noticeable.

Next to her was a boy with a bowl cut, and black eyes, while a Hyuuga stood behind them, white eyes and long silky brown hair, Mu had to do a quick double take to assure it was a male.

"Drop the Genjutsu already nobody's falling for it" said an arrogant voice that made the Kumo shinobi groan in disgust, what a moron.

"You idiot, now we have to deal with more cannon fodder" said Karui glaring at the idiot boy who merely scoffed.

"Well who knew you Kumo shinobi where such cowards that you're scared of-" he immediately stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his throat, looking up he saw the emotionless fox mask on Mu's face.

"Listen you little fucker" he spat making Sasuke wince when he felt his neck cramp up in pain "I still didn't pay you back for that Fireball" Sasuke suddenly felt a knee bust into his stomach forcing him to fly into the wall.

"Sasuke!/Kun" shouted his team mates, it seemed Naruto's jaw had healed, how nice.

"Try getting some actual power before you start questioning others, Runt" he felt a glare in the side of his head and immediately appeared in front of the person whom was launching it "Don't fucking talk Hyuuga or I'll make you blind" he threatened with a back hand.

"How unyouthful!" shouted his green clad team mate who stopped when he felt Mu's glare, the yellow glow through the slits in the mask making him stop.

"Let's go guys" the Kumo shinobi walked past the scared Genin who were seriously rethinking whether they want to be here or not.

**Inside the testing room**

Mu kicked open the doors and felt glares upon him "Don't start mother fuckers!" he challenged releasing a large amount of killer intent, making several people faint.

"Damn Kumo shinobi" said Kiba, next to him Hinata was white…er than usual and shaking, Shinbo took a step in front of her when they entered, and stood at a wall off to the side.

"Mu-Taicho are you alright?" whispered Omoi, getting a nod from Mu as he leant over and whispered into his friends ear.

"If I keep this act up they'll be too scared to fight properly, gomen but please bear with it" Omoi nodded in understanding and relayed the message to his team, as Team Kirabi stood off from them a little forming plans.

"You ok big guy?" asked Lilynette leaning on the wall next to him, Mu nodded wordlessly and let his right arm loosely wrap around her waist.

"The Hyuuga girl keeps shaking and looking at us" she stated, annoyance evident in her tone, it was true Hinata kept looking over and shivering before moving behind one of her team mates more.

"Just ignore the trash dear" said Mu in a bored tone getting a chuckle from his eye patch wearing lover, Mu sighed as he looked around finding no decent competition, but spotted Gaara and his siblings "I'll be right back" Lilynette nodded.

Everyone in the exam room watched as the masked male walked over and greeted Gaara "Ohayo, Gaara-san, Temari-san, Kankuro-san. Good to see you here" Gaara gave him a smile, not the happy smile, but this one was of a fighter, a blood thirsty smile that made a grin break across Mu's own face.

He leant towards Gaara and whispered "I noticed your leaking a large amount of Bijuu chakra, if you want I can inspect your seal...or even free you from your burden, leaving the power to you" Gaara's eyes widened in shock as he looked up to see the warm yellow glow coming from the slits in his mask.

"I'll talk to you about this at a later date" said Gaara, getting a nod from the Kumo nin who walked back over until he heard.

"There you are bastard!" shouted the voice of Uchiha Runt…I mean Sasuke.

Mu turned on his heel and did the same withdrawing motion he did during his fight with Naruto, summoning Kubi he pointed the large blade at Sasuke who was charging at him "Feel free to kill yourself on my sword, it will only make the metal stronger" Kubi took the iron from people blood, it made her blade denser and sharper, it would also repair her if the blade was broken, no it wasn't really a her, or even had a conscious entity, but it had enough sentience to do so, and Kubi sounded feminine.

"I was going to say you're being too loud and attracting attention to yourself but I believe our friend over here has done that for himself" said a voice of a silver haired male with glasses, and beady black eyes, he had a leaf headband on.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, forgetting about Mu, who resealed his blade.

"My names Kabuto, and I figured I could help out you rookies, with some info, these cards have information on just about everyone here" he said pulling out a deck of cards "Anyone you'd like to know about?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, and him" said Sasuke finishing with a point at the other Uchiha who merely went back to his Hollow.

"So I've been meaning to ask" said the Hollow girl in a low tone getting his attention "Why do you hate your brother so much? I mean didn't you say he always looked up to you like a godsend?" she asked, perplexed.

Mu sighed "It may sound childish, or just over the top to you, but if he wasn't around I would have no problems in life, I had to find something to blame when I was younger, and he was it, to me Naruto was like the anti-Christ all I wanted was my parents love and he took it for himself" he finished with throwing a Kunai and slicing the card that had Mu on it in half.

"So you hold a grudge?" asked Lilynette tilting her head slightly.

"Indeed, but at the same time" with a smirk Mu pulled her up against him, moved his mask so no-one could see his face still and planted a soft kiss on her lips, Lilynette was bright red before she got a hold of herself and reciprocated the action.

"I have to thank him some time for it, because if Konoha wasn't so crap, I wouldn't have you" Lilynette smiled and pinched his revealed cheek a little.

"You're a big softie aint'cha" Menma smirked before putting his mask back on as the room was filled with smoke.

"Alright maggot sit down and shut up!" roared the man, everyone quickly got into place with not a word, and Mu was sat between the girl from Suna and Naruto 'God why…' he muttered mentally as he listened to Ibiki explain the test.

**(Not typing it…)**

It was easy enough, with his mental link to Lilynette she received the answers they were easy enough anyway but it was just in case she didn't receive those memories yet.

"Alright pencils down, time for the last question…But be warned if you fail this question, you can never become a Chuunin and will forever be stuck at Genin forever. If you don't think you can handle it, leave" Ibiki's glare made several genin rush out the door, their teams following, with a glance over the crowd the heavily scarred man nodded his head.

"You all pass" several shouted of

"WHAT?!" rung out making Mu rubbed his right temple in annoyance, "The question was if you wanted to take the question, in a Shinobi village you are given the choice to take a mission from your Kage, that is what this question is like" explained Ibiki until a window smashed and a banner unwrapped from the ceiling.

'The Single and Sexy Mitarashi Anko!'

"Put a fucking shirt on" said Mu before she could start making her sweat drop.

"Don't like what you see big boy?" she teased getting a shake of the head.

"Not really no, have some decency woman" he crossed his arms, he remembered this woman, she was known as the 'Snake Whore' to the villagers, she apparently hated the title but she slept around, quite a lot, how did he know this? He saw her getting railed one night on his walk through the village in an alleyway, anyway. If she hated the title so much, she should stop being a slut.

"Right…well meet at training ground 44! You've got 10 minutes!" shouted the woman jumping out another window.

Mu quickly grabbed his friends and used Shunshin to teleport them to the area, in a discharge of black lightning, making several Genin cower and review whether they should really go or not.

**End of Chapter, yay.**

**I don't really like Anko, if you missed that.**

**R&R**

**-Raxychaz.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TG 44**

Mu stood with Lilynette, and Team Kirabi stood ignored Anko as she explained what they were doing "So you guys set?" asked Mu getting nods from his friends and lover "Good, remember what to do if you need help?" they each held up seal beacons on their hands, Mu nodded before his senses went off and he caught a Kunai that was aimed for his head, and crushed it, before turning and being face to face with Anko who had a grin on her face.

"Don't talk, I can smell the dick on your breath, I'm going to sign my paper so I don't have to look at your whorish face anymore" everyone was deadly silent as Anko looked shocked; Mu smirked when he heard Lilynette stifle a laugh.

"Oh think your top shit eh, Gaki?" said Anko crossing her arms under her mesh covered chest.

Mu ignored her, making the woman fume as he signed the form and looked into the proctor's eyes that quickly glazed over and snuck the boy two heaven and two earth scrolls, before anyone could notice Mu sealed them.

Due to the lower number of those attending than expected, there was plenty back-ups no one would suspect a thing.

Mu smirked ones more as he walked back to his team mate, with Omoi next to him, "So you have double?" asked Omoi getting a nod from Mu, the swordsmen smirked as well.

"Alright everyone get ready, we being in 2 minutes" said Anko as teams hastened to gates around the forest.

"Lily-chan, make a straight shot for the tower, I'll have a clone deliver the needed scroll to Team Bee, hopefully we'll find a half decent fight on the way there" Lilynette nodded as she stretched out her arms with a yawn.

"I was kind of hoping we could use our Resurrection's, but I'm going to assume we won't" The Resurrection was a technique where the two would ascend to a whole new level of power, Lilynette used the phrase 'Kick about, Los Lobos' and would become donned in a furred coat with two wolf tails, furred boots and gloves with similar vest and 'pants' she had when he first met her.

Along with two pistols that shot Bala's or Cero's, Bala being the much faster but weaker version of the Cero.

Menma's was quite intimidating, he became covered in white armour, his eyes gained a blue outline on his eyelids, his hand and feet where replaced by claws, in the colour of black and he grew a tail; his clothes seemingly vanished during this form.** (Grimmjow release form)**

Lilynette only had seen it once, and it was something that still made her skin tingle, with the pure power he emitted, the jawbone on his neck was semi misleading, as one would assume something of an animal, and the Panther seemed to work for Menma's personality.

As Lilynette used her Scimitar Mu kept his 'Zanpakuto', yet another term they just came up with, in his right palm, sealed safely. Only used when he uttered the phrase 'Grind, Pantera' Lilynette was always curious as to why the two didn't re-join during resurrection but, as Kirabi said, she became her own person when she left his seal.

"Yoo-hoo you in there?" said Mu, snapping his fingers in front of Lilynette's face, the girl blinked before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, was just thinking"

"Yeah well the timer went already so we should get goin'" said Mu holding his mask and running off, clipping it onto his leg, Lilynette shouted and ran after him.

**Forest**

Menma was soon flanked by Lilynette who gave him a dirty glare; he merely smiled and began the accent into the trees, a copy of himself running in a different direction.

"So what happens if that clone encounters someone?" asked the girl next to him, Menma chuckled, "What?"  
"That clone is filled with a tails worth of power, so it'll be fine, besides I've given it side orders that if it sees Hyuuga's to brand them with a Loyalty seal and then we'll start shipping them off to Kumo"

Lilynette nodded "What about that seal on the branch family?" she asked, having heard the details from A when she was in her smaller form.

"Not to worry, I have several seal breakers that can crack it; I even had at least 5 on my person at all times to avoid getting seals that could cause me trouble, I.e. Loyalty seals" said Menma getting a nod from the girl, she was about to say something else but " and before you ask, I put a few on you, just in case" he interrupted with a smirk.

"How did you know I would ask that?"

"your easy to read"

"Bite me!"

Silence.

"OW!" shouted the voice of Lilynette rubbing her neck as a blush quickly spread across her face, Menma grinned victoriously "You…"she started, punching him in the shoulder.

"Handsome, powerful, amazing, charismatic genius of a man. I know" answered Menma with a laugh, only for it to turn into a scowl "We have company" and caught a wayward Kunai that was aimed at his head, before crushing it once more.

"Look here guys, a team with only two members easy pickings" said the cocky voice of who Team Mu assumed to be the leader "And look at the ass on the green haired girl…heheh" a greasy chuckle erupted making Lilynette scowl.

"_Water style: Gunshot!_" shouted a voice as a blast of water left the tree tops, Menma rolled his eyes and bat it away, when he felt an ill intent launching at him, an Ame ninja with a breathing mask was launching at him with two kunai.

Menma yawned as the ninja made contact with his skin, only to find sparks "Wha…" muttered the Ninja only for Menma to run his arm right through the guy's chest, the life quickly drained from his eyes as his body fell to the ground.

"Masaki!" shouted the two Shinobi, jumping right at Menma.

"_Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu!_"

"_Earth Style: Mud Bomb Jutsu!_" shouted the two remaining nin, their Jutsu shot towards the male Kumo nin, who smirked, his ocular technique flared "_Shinra Tensei_…" mumbled Menma as the water shark and the explosive mud flying back at their users and exploding, while the gravity blast shot right through the tree's sending the two ninja, dazed, and towards their deaths.

"That was over-kill" said Lilynette, rubbing her chin as she crouched to see the two hit the ground with dull thuds.

"Meh, just means they won't be coming back for more…speaking of" Menma tossed a kunai over his shoulder and made a single hand sign "_Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu_" the single turned into 100 and impaled the two Ame genin "Can never be too sure…" Lilynette tensed, her body going rigid "What?"

"I can sense a very dark chakra nearby, with you cousins, and their team mate. Wanna go fight it?" she said with a grin, Menma mirrored it and nodded, the two jumping towards the source.

**Team 7**

'This guy is too strong…' thought Naruto, breathing heavily, as his body was on its last legs, he looked over to Sasuke who was almost out from exhaustion, and Sakura was…hiding behind a tree and shaking.

"Kukuku, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Is that really all you have to offer?" asked the pale, snake Sanin Orochimaru, in his false sweet voice that made the two boys cringe.

"Naruto…we have…to do…something" panted out Sasuke, trying to stand and opening his Sharingan eyes, he had unlocked it earlier in this fight; the fear of death was enough to force his blood to move its ass.

"Yeah…" before he started mentally ranting 'Why isn't my Kyuubi chakra working?!' ever since his fight with Mu-san he could barely feel it, sure it was still there but it felt like so much less, but he didn't use any during that fight…oh well, no point worrying about that now when he was most likely about to die.

"Orochimaru…no last name. S-Rank missing Nin of Konohagakure no Sato, Snake Sannin, one of the two holders of the Hebi Contract. I'm honoured" said an amused voice from all around them; Sakura idly noted a small layer of mist beginning to surround the area.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" ordered the Hebi, not in the mood for games with how disappointing these two were.

"Oh…if you insist" on another branch appeared Lilynette, sitting down while Menma stood next to her, both with smirks on their faces, Naruto looked at Menma, he seemed so familiar.

"Who are you?" demanded Orochimaru, a glare in his eyes.

"Oh no-one important, but if you want feel free to call me Mu-sama" said Menma, amusement flickering in his red eyes, before he nudged his partner with his foot "This ones, yours I'd be a dick if I took all the good fights" Lilynette smiled widely before jumping up and kissing his cheek.

"Alright!" grabbing her blade the girl leapt at the snake Sannin, with speed the man didn't expect, Orochimaru quickly avoided the blow and attempted a knee to the stomach only to cringe when it felt like hitting steel.

"Iron Skin, best defence ever" said Lilynette, answering his unasked question, before her right hand glowed green "Bala!" and smashed a blast right into the Sannin's chest, forcing him to collide with a tree,, well he would have had he not righted himself mid-air and landed safely.

"Kukuku, seems I have to humour the sword girl" said Orochimaru before coughing up the Kusanagi blade, Lilynette grinned as the Sannin leapt at her, parrying the blow only for another one to be blocked.

Orochimaru and Lilynette became two members of a dance of death, blade met blade and the Hebi Sannin couldn't believe this young woman was keeping up with him, and that his sword hadn't cut through her yet.

Ahh well, maybe more force was in order?

Lilynette idly noted that the pedo-snake's swings were getting harder, but each time he did she would deflect the blow, much to the man's obvious annoyance "_Running Wolf!_" roared the girl as her blade glowed a brilliant green, before taking a swing and forcing the Sannin to block the blow with his Kusanagi.

Orochimaru screamed as the acidic chakra burned his hands, his body, his skin, everything, he had yet to notice it but even the Bala had badly damaged his body. As he was pushed into the tree which then collapsed atop him.

"Is he dead?" asked Menma jumping down landing next to the 'body' of the snake Sannin only to scowl.

"_Earth Clone_" muttered Menma, narrowing his gaze, looking around the area, extending his senses only to hear a blood curdling scream, from Run-Sasuke.

Orochimaru had appeared behind the boy and bit into his neck before vanishing into the tree, Menma looked over to his Hollow to see the bored expression on her face that meant she was mad, mad that once more she was denied a proper fight.

Sucks to be strong, when faced with cowards.

"Kukuku, you are a very interesting girl, but Sasuke-kun got my gift, I'll be awaiting you" said Orochimaru before sinking into the tree behind Sasuke and leaving.

"Well that was fuckin' lame" grouched Lilynette getting a nod from Menma "Let's roll" she said pointing in the direction of the tower, until.

"Wait! You can't just leave us!" shouted Sakura, how could they help them and then leave when Sasuke-kun was so hurt?!

"Fuck you, pink thing" said Menma taking off with a great leap.

**Tower**

"Yo, fools, I see you made it to the tower, ya fools. Team Kirabi is already resting inside so get in there, ci?" rapped out Kirabi, Menma smacked his face in hand while Lilynette shook her head.

"Yes, Kirabi-sensei" said Menma patting the older man on the shoulder before he vanished in a poof of smoke.

"So what now?" said Lilynette.

Menma shrugged "I guess we find the others, hang out for five days…Kami-sama I'm gonna be bored" sighed out Menma, "Come on let's go find a room" the pair walked about for a few minutes before they found the rooms and entered "Dibs the shower!" shouted Lilynette already removing her clothing, Menma nodded before doing the same.

Noticing her eyes he smirked "Well, save water, shower together" he said carelessly, her pink cheeks made him laugh as she walking in front of him.

With a smirk he placed his hand on her rear and squeezed it making her squeak as she turned on the water "You really wanna do this?" she asked, turning her head to him and mimicking his smirk.

**Lemon**

Menma pressed his lips against hers, and pushed her against the wall, their tongues did battle before Menma began nipping at Lilynette's neck, softly grabbing her fleshy globes and pinching her nipples.

Lilynette was moaning softly, before it became more throaty as Menma hit the sweet spot on her neck "Kami…" she breathed out, grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging slightly, as he disconnected to her neck and move one hand from her left breast to her entrance.

Lilynette moaned loudly as his finger entered her, and his thumb rubbed her clitoris, "M-Menma…" she said getting his attention "F-fuck the foreplay and just do me" she commanded, a slight stutter in her voice as Menma grinned wolfishly, before removing his finger and lining up to her entrance.

Slowly he pushed in Lilynette bit his shoulder to stop herself from screaming as his member widened her insides 'It's like his damn arm!' she thought in ecstasy, she couldn't fit his whole length in, that was physically impossible.

And when he started moving she moved from ecstasy to cloud nine, Menma locked his lips to hers as she began moaning into his mouth, knotting her fingers through his hair.

It proceeded like this for almost an hour before "Cumming…" she groaned out as her walls tightened around him, Menma made one last final thrust before he burst inside of her, Lilynette was panting as the hot liquid poured inside of her while Menma held one hand against the wall and another on her waist.

**Lemon end.**

Menma exited the shower with a content sigh leaving him "**Nice**" said Kurama with a loud laugh, Menma's eyes widened before he also heard "_Very nice indeed, congratulations, on finally losing your virginity, while also taking hers!_" Madara-Otousama started clapping.

"Oh crap…" whispered Menma.

"What?" asked Lilynette rubbing the water from her hair, now in a simple grey t and black shorts.

"Otou-sama and Nii-san saw the whole thing…"

"Hehehe!" Lilynette did the unexpected and started laughing, a lot, why wasn't she mad. This was weird! "Oh well who cares?" she questioned rhetorically before pulling him onto the bed provided in the rooms "Now shut up and sleep with me, I'm tired and it hurts to move my legs" Menma went into his mindscape as Lilynette lay against his chest.

**Mindscape.**

"Someone high five me right now!" he ran in to see Madara, hand ready "That, was awesome!" Madara chuckled at his son before nodding.

" **I'm quite impressed, but your sex life aside, we have to talk about our plans for the Bijuu**" Menma nodded and took a spot on the couch next to the copy of himself that Kurama had taken to using as a human form, the only differences with crimson red hair, slit red eyes and fox ears, with nine tails.

"We're going to collect all of their soul's right? Leaving the chakra to the Jinchuuriki, and if it's the full beast like you said Sanbi would in a few years then I just seal it into a scroll then slowly absorb the chakra, so?" replied Menma, Kurama looked serious still though making him raise a brow.

"**I mean after that, what do you do when you have essentially Ultimate power? You'll surrender your human side and become a Bijuu/Hollow.**" Menma nodded in understanding he knew that "**What will you do with it?**" asked Kurama looking Menma dead in the eye.

Menma opened and closed his mouth several times, really what would he do with ultimate power? He would have already crushed Konoha…hopefully, by then. If not then that would be first, let's see…Kill the Madara impersonator, if not done already, ask Itachi-nii why he killed his whole clan, collect the 7 swords of Kiri, for giggles.

Maybe become Raikage for a while, 30 years or so? Then…wait for Samui, if she's with him, to die, along with all of his loved ones, though Lilynette would still be with him since Hollows do not age only mature.

"Probably not much really" he finished with a shrug making Kurama sweat drop.

"**Only you would not try to take over the world with endless power**" Menma shrugged before his eyes twinkled "**What?**"

"Oh nothing just thinking about all the cool shit I can collect, Samurai armour from the Land of Iron, the seven swords of the mist, Akatsuki rings, the Raijin, I could go on" said Menma making Kurama chuckle.

"**Well when you come up with an idea, on what to do with all that power. Let me know**" Madara nodded in agreement.

"We could do same boring crap like bring peace" muttered Menma before grinning darkly "Or we could go balls to the wall crazy and just start a hostile takeover of the Elemental nations and create some kind of empire…nah that'd be boring" Menma shook his head sadly "I really can't think of what I _want_ to achieve with my life, my goal is to destroy Konoha and the Namikaze's but after that…"

"What about other worlds?" questioned Madara, throwing his idea into the pit.

"What do you mean, Otou-sama?"

"I mean, why not, after you become a Juubi Hollow, why not just use the _Kamui _to jump dimensions, have some new adventures maybe find a purpose" finished Madara with a smirk "With you Rinnegan/Sharingan combination you'll have an even higher control of you _Kamui_, so can use it the way you want"

"That is an awesome idea" agreed Menma, before clapping his hands "Very well, after I complete my life here in the Elemental nations, Lilynette and myself will begin world jumping, I'm aware that Samui will suffer the curse of Mortality"

Madara and Kurama nodded "**Like I said, we'll talk again about this later**"

**End.**

**Yes, shorter chapter, if you want any specific arc, or item retrieved let me know and I'll write it in.**

**I chose Grimmjow's Resurrection because of Menma's love for a good fight, I tried thinking about it with Ichigo's Vasto Lorde form but that didn't work, or Ulquiorra's. And gave Lilynette Starrk's because of obvious reasons.**

**And the Jawbone necklace, I never mentioned what kind of jawbone it was :3 **

**Sorry if the Lemon wasn't great I just felt something needed to go there and my flow was drying up. Read and review.**

**-Raxychaz **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo I'm back, I wanted to wait for a few days to see the response of my chapters, to get an idea on what you guys think of it so far.**

**Good responses btw.**

**Guest: Yes while CANNON Minato and Kushina SAY they wouldn't do anything, I fucking hate them both, the very idea of choosing anything over family, disgusts me, that and his blatant naivety towards humans drives me insane. Kishimoto can suck my cock for making such half asses reasons.**

**Sorry it just makes me really mad.**

**As for the 'Make the CRA girls hollows/Arrancar/Shinigami' following my own rules I cannot do this. It requires deep hatred/loneliness and other negative emotions along with a deep and strong connection to ones mindscape along with a hefty power to even create a hollow to begin with, I may have glossed over it, but Lilynette leaving Menma's body is not a normal thing by any means for any recorded Hollow appearances. So others cannot become one the big three, since Shinigami is the Death God and not Soul Reapers in the Narutoverse it would break to many rules.**

**First match**

**Sasuke Uchiha VS Omoi**

"Good luck, not that you'll need it" said Menma with a smirk making the Kumo genin laugh, Omoi nodded.

"Go Sasuke-kun!" squealed Ino and Sakura from their places, the Leaf Kunoichi scowled at the two genin while the Kumo group shook their heads.

"Hello Duck-chan" greeted Omoi, making Sasuke grit his teeth in annoyance "What's wrong Duck-chan, you look angry?"

"Shut your mouth! _Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!_" Omoi merely sidestepped the fireball, as Sasuke came up to him, armed with Kunai; Omoi blocked the Kunai with his Nodachi and kicked the Uchiha in the gut, forcing him back.

Sasuke growled in rage at being beat back, before performing a handful of hand signs and shouting "_Chidori!_" Menma's eyes flashed red for a moment as his grin became pure evil 'Another Konoha Technique for Kumo…Arigatou, you morons'

'Damn it Sasuke I told you not to use that jutsu, especially with the curse mark!' thought Kakashi alarmed inwardly but on the outside not phased.

"Kakashi my youthful friend is that not your trademark Technique?" asked Kakashi's long-time friend Matio Gai, he was Konoha's Green Beast, one of the best Taijutsu users in all of the Elemental Nations.

"_Lightning style: Seeking strike!_" the lightning jumped from Omoi's blade and charged at Sasuke, before multiplying into four, and biting onto Sasuke's shoulders, and legs.

Sasuke grit his teeth as the lightning set into his nerves, Omoi boredly threw a Kunai at Sasuke, it pierced his stomach making Sakura and Ino scream.

Sasuke could do nothing as he was held in place "Surrender" ordered Omoi, rolling his loli-chan around in his mouth.

"Never!"

Another Kunai found itself in his shoulder.

"Surrender"

"NO!"

The right thigh.

Sasuke's vision was gaining several black spots as his body went numb "Night, Duck-chan" Omoi waved off Sasuke as the boy fell back onto the ground.

"Winner by Knockout, Omoi of Kumo" the fan girls boo'd while the other Kumo genin clapped as the white haired male walked up.

"Nice job" complimented Karui.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi – Winner Shikamaru  
Chouji Akamichi vs Dosu Kinuta – Winner Dosu  
Ino Yamanaka vs Sakura Haruno – draw**

"Well that was fuckin' terrible" said Menma, loudly enough to catch the looks from several people making him smirk.

**Karui vs Kiba Inuzuka**

"Alright! Easy one, no way this bitch can beat us Akamaru!"

"Oh my god…he's going to die…" muttered Lilynette.

"That was so uncool" said Samui shaking her head exasperatedly.

"Bye, dog-chan" said Omoi.

"Rip his heart out Karui-chan!" shouted Menma, getting wide eyes from everyone "Oi! Take a photo it'll last longer!" Menma crossed his arms with a sigh "No on calls my friend a bitch and lives" he said with a deathly glare.

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at the teen 'He seems too familiar yet I cannot place it' wondered the perverted Cyclops while stroking his masked chin.

'Who is that boy?' thought Minato, he thought for a brief moment he saw Menma but that would be impossible, Menma-chan loved it in Konoha so he would never abandon his home for Kumogakure of all places.

'Is that…?' thought the redheaded woman standing next to Minato, she could see that this boy had a more sharp face than Menma-chan, but hoping against all hope she could see her baby in the Kumo nin, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from calling out his name, she would find out later.

"Begin!" said Hayate before jumping back, Kiba tossed Akamaru a pill of some description but before it could reach the pup both master and beast where thrown away, Karui stood both her left fist and right leg frozen at the end of a swing before her body relaxed and she stomped on the pill.

"Bitch!" shouted Kiba only to find a swarm of shuriken coming his way he quickly rolled away while Akamaru launched himself, Kiba joined his companion and shouted "_Getsuga!_" becoming a cyclone of claws and grey.

Karui waited until they were just about to hit her before replacing herself with Akamaru and watching as both Getsuga hit each other and blood flew.

Kiba's team gasped in horror at the sight, blood started to cake the ground, and a loud howling in pain, soon Kiba's own screams of pain tore through the area, when the Getsuga stopped both Kiba and Akamaru where covered in lacerations, dripping with blood and clothes and fur torn up.

"Get a medic team quickly!" Said Hayate, signalling the medics on staff quickly rushed over and rushed Kiba and Akamaru off to the wards, everyone not from Kumo screamed out for Karui to be expunged from the exams, while Menma chuckled darkly, making those who screamed slowly die out and silence as several deadly chills down their spines

"Winner: Karui of Kumo" said Hayate after everyone was brought to a silence.

**Samui vs Kankuro **

The busty blonde was caught up by an arm around her waist, Menma placed a chaste kiss on her lips "Good luck, Samui-chan" he said with a smile, Samui returned the smile and nodded lightly, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

What happened next, was…interesting, Kankuro thought it would be a good idea to insult Kumo as being nothing but scum, only to find the wrathful Vengence of a busty blonde down upon him, not in the good way either.

Seeing through his little trick with his puppet was easy enough for the blonde which led to Kankuro becoming a pincushion for lightning enhanced sharp objects, and having his puppet, Karasu, burned and destroyed.

**Lilynette vs Tenten**

It was a slaughter plain and simple, none of Tenten's weapons made a scratch on the Hollow girl which infuriated the bun haired girl, she released some sort of high powered storage scrolls which sent an endless stream of weapons of all shapes and sizes at the green haired girl, but the second she finished with her little onslaught Lilynette beat the shit out of the girl, with nothing but her left hand.

**Temari vs Yoroi, Temari wins.**

**Menma vs Kabuto**

Menma appeared in his ready position while Kabuto slowly made his way down "No please take all of the fuckin' time you need, not like I have shit to do or anything, you smug shit" growled out Menma, he already could smell the snakes on this punk, Orochimaru to a T.

"My, my quite the mouth on you isn't there, and with all of your friends being such strong opponents I hope you live up to your reputation, can shine" said Kabuto, not one to be perturbed by such words.

"Go fuck yourself, no wait better, go fuck Orochimaru, the scent of snakes is all over you, and unless you spend _way_ too much time with the Hebi Shofu (Snake Whore), which I think has a very small chance" said Menma waving his hand in dismissal at the end, Kurenai glared at the male for insulting her friend, while said friend tried to murder the Uchiha with her eyes.

"Begin"

Menma shot forward, intent on getting this over with quickly; powering up his Lightning Armour, to 20% his hair became more spiked and random while he stuck out his right arm and hooked it slightly "_Lariat_" he murmured and slammed Kabuto in the stomach, slicing right through his midsection.

Menma grinned darkly as blood cacked his arm and Kabuto's top half fell onto the ground, only to fall apart into mud, Menma growled before slamming his fist on the ground, caving in the floor around him and revealing a very startled Kabuto who quickly jumped away.

"Come here mother fucker!" roared Menma, he'd been irritable at the best of times lately, probably mood swings…hormones? Who knows he was just annoyed, and the smug smirk on Kabuto's face wasn't doing him any favours.

"_Do it, Menma. Destroy him; I can sense Orochimaru's chakra all over him!_" shouted Madara inside his head, with Kurama growling in agreement.

Menma's eyes flickered into his Mangekyo which was also Madara's before spinning into the Eternal Mangekyo "_Cero_" roared Menma, a large orb of purple energy gathered in front of his mouth, before shooting forward and blasting right into Kabuto.

"Kami-sama, that is amazing…" mumbled Kakashi with wide eyes, it had actually hurt his Sharingan eye with the amount of chakra used in the attack, before they shot to Menma's and almost popped from his skull, catching Menma's Mangekyo fading away.

'That can't be right, must have been a trick of light…yeah that's all' Kakashi nodded as he reassured himself that the Uchiha Bloodline was still safe within Konoha, and not spoiled on a village like Kumo.

Menma smirked as the only thing left of Kabuto was a few shredded pieces of clothing, the rest of him obliterated under the power of Menma's Cero.

The whole tower shook from the shockwave that exploded outwards from the blow, coming several seconds later to show just how fast the blast was moving.

Menma left the ring and leant against the wall and closed his eyes, tuning out the world. He didn't bother paying attention to any more fights as he just didn't care enough to do so, he felt he showed off just enough to enlightened Konoha scum to who they were fucking with, and should anything go wrong, he would be more than ready.

A tug at his arm broke him from his upright sleep, blinking several times he looked at the annoyed eyes of Lilynette "We're being called down" she said leading him and team Kirabi down to the staging area, Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Neji, and Shino.

"1" Naruto

"4" Gaara

"5" Temari

"8" Samui

"7, troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

"3" said Omoi

"6" Karui

"9" Lilynette

"10" Shino

"11" Neji

"2" said Menma, a dark grin creeping upon his face at the thought of obliterating his pathetic excuse for ex-kin.

"You all have your numbers, in one months' time we will gather in Konoha's arena, there will be several dignitaries, so remember, put on a good performance" said Minato a smile on his face as the competitors left the arena.

Menma and his fellow Kumo shinobi where about to leave, guided by Kirabi until they stopped "May I have a word with you young man?" asked a familiar voice that made Menma internally roar, he turned to see Kushina, the red-haired ex-Kunoichi reduced to pathetic housewife.

"What?" asked Menma rudely, starring at her blankly, he grabbed the wrist of Kirabi who was about to smack him upside the head of the black haired boy "Not now, Kirabi-sensei" he said coldly Kirabi shook his head and took his team along with Lilynette away from the powder keg scene.

"Meet us back at the hotel" Menma nodded at Kirabi's words, and a small warm smirk on his face when Samui touched his shoulder nodding to her she left with the others.

"Have you ever lived in Konoha before, you're very familiar" she asked looking over his face several times, imagining him with black whisker marks and a rounder face, it almost pained her to see it, but he looked just like Menma-chan.

"My origin is none of your business" he replied coldly, making her flinch, Minato heard this and made his way over with Natsumi and Naruto "And before someone tries to pull me up on being impolite, you're the wife of someone important, you're not the important one, woman" he said before going to leave only to feel a hand on his shoulder, Menma felt something in him want to go berserk, most likely his Hollow Instincts, or maybe Kurama's chakra, who knows.

"Take your hand off me, Hokage, before I tear off your entire arm, and bludgeon you to death with it" said Menma turning robotically to glare bloody fire into Minato's very being.

"Mu-san, stop being so rude to my parents" snapped Naruto, Menma grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Shut your mouth Uzumaki or do you need another beating?" roared Menma "You and your little family have this tendency to end up in the same place I do, and I hate your fucking village to begin with, the fact you're essentially walking billboards for it, makes me hate you on the same level. Leave. Me. **Alone**" growled out Menma his eyes flashing red with slits making the family gasp, as they'd only seen those hate filled eyes on one other being…Kyuubi.

Menma left in a Sonido, a burst of static leaving a shock family.

**Konoha Streets**

Menma sighed and ran a hand through his hands hair, but was halted when he felt the edge of cold steel against his throat, opening his eyes he saw a group of ANBU soldiers circling him, each holding their blades at a fatal injury point.

Menma made no move but the leader, in the Cat mask with the red scarf, purple hair and shapely hips spoke "You have threatened out Hokage yo-" she was interrupted when Menma stared intently at her, though burning through her soul.

"I made no threat, merely a promise, your Hokage and his family seem to have some sort of interest in me, I was snuffing out that interest, my own paranoia along with logic would dictate if the leader of a foreign country was trying to get on your good side, what could they want? Since I'm a lowly Genin, a powerful Genin but still a Genin none the less, I could offer no intel, so I would guess he would want me for my power, or my potential power. Fuck you and your village" he said batting their blades away with a release of Hollow power, making them still and lower their blades, Menma walked away.

'Konoha is becoming aware of me, good. I want them to know exactly who it is before I **Fuck this place up**' he mentally growled, the ANBU captain sent her team away, tailing Menma herself.

"_What now?_" asked Madara, crossing his arms inside the mindscape.

'We train, till my knuckles are red and bloodied, till my very soul burns from overusing my power, until my body breaks so I can reform it, Konoha will burn and everyone in it will know my hatred' said Menma in return getting approving nods from his residents.

"What are you?" said the same voice from before, Menma threw his hand in the direction of the voice and forced the Cat Anbu into the ground under him in one move, holding her arms with his knees and stopping her hands with his own.

"Why did you follow me?" growled out Menma.

"I know it's you…Menma-kun" said the voice of the Cat ANBU, Menma froze; slowly he moved his hand from her right and lifted the mask off her face, gasping at who it was, the sweet smile on her face.

"…Tsuki-chan…" said Menma softly, Yugao Uzuki, aka Tsuki-chan, was one of Menma's very few friends, his childhood crush, and one of the reasons he stayed in Konoha so long, "Leave" he ordered getting off her and walking away.

"Menma-kun you know I can't do that" she said simply, sighing though.

"Do you want me to have to kill you? My identity cannot be revealed until I do so myself, Konoha will burn under my power, if you stand against that, you'll go down too" threatened Menma with a deadly glare, his purple rippled eyes bleeding into his normal dried blood red.

"Why fake your death? Why leave, was it really so bad?" Yugao's eyes glassed over a little, unshed tears rising.

"If you asked me several years ago? I would have said because my parents took too long to care if you asked me now? Because of the fucking principal of the matter, I made a promise to myself that I would destroy Konoha, leave it, grow strong then burn it to ash. That promise I made to my 8 year old self, and I intend to keep it. That's why I left Tsuki-chan, that's why you must either swear secrecy, or I'll kill you" he purposely told her more, forced more of his secrets upon her, to make her choose.

"I…" Yugao could not formulate a response before Menma slammed his hand onto her neck, a faint burning sensation she blacked out before, the final image she saw was Menma catching her.

Menma planted a quick Blackout Seal on Yugao's neck, and quickly broke out the ink and drew up a Loyalty Seal, stopping her from telling anyone of his identity, though it amazed him she was the only one to do so.

"Soon, all things will come into play" said Menma as he left her leaning against the nearest tree, before flickering out in a burst of static, towards his hotel room, to sleep with his goddesses.

**Yes, this chapter took me ages to get around to doing, I hate writing so many boring ass fight scenes in rapid succession, the next chapter will skip over the month break and straight back into it.**

**Read and Review, I'll be putting up a pole for who you guys want to be Menma's next lady.**

**Yugao  
Mei  
Yugito  
Karui  
suggest others.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Menma's back bitches!**

**So far **

**4- Yugao**

**4- Mei**

**5- Yugito**

**Yugito, is the winner, I took votes from the poll and comments so there we have it.**

**Start**

Menma took a deep breath and slowly released it; he stood inside a cave a few miles outside of Konoha a shirtless redhead laying on a stone tablet, he currently stood over Gaara, who was ready to have his Bijuu fixed, Menma's arms glowing with several seals, and inscriptions. Temari was standing next to Kankuro at the side of the room.

"Alright, I need everyone to be quiet, this is a very delicate process" said Menma, getting nods from all those around, Menma placed his hands together and the entire room lit up, several seals crawling towards Gaara's own Bijuu seal.

Menma placed his hands on Gaara's stomach and as though his skin was water, sunk them to elbow length inside the redhead; Gaara felt a strong burning sensation in his stomach but remained quiet.

Menma closed his eyes and lashed out at the Tanuki with his Hollow Chakra, the way this seal would work would be he'd use the consuming ability gifted to all Hollow's to take the body of Shukaku, and leaving the Chakra to bond to Gaara with the help of another triple layered seal.

It was a lengthy process but it was ultimately successful, the second Menma had ingested Shukaku he felt his energy spike, his eyes grew a thin line of black around them and his pupil, while staying slit, had small protrusions from each side making a faint +.

"Are you well, Gaara?" asked Menma, sweating. Looking to the redhead he almost facepalmed at the sight of a sleeping Gaara "Sleep well, brother" he said he could feel Kurama consuming the spirit of the Tanuki while the chakra began to seep into Menma's coils, each Bijuu while they had souls, the souls where made of Chakra so destroying the sentience of Shukaku would stop him from trying to keep Menma awake at night.

"Thank you so much" thanked Temari, holding onto Menma with a fierce grip, Kankuro pat the taller boys shoulder in thanks, preferring to stay quiet.

"You're welcome, but for now I must rest this took a lot out of me" said Menma smiling at the pair as they took their brother back to the Hotel they were staying, their Sensei Baki bowed in thanks to Menma before leading his team off.

Lilynette came up behind Menma and helped him stand as he leant into her, the others from Kumo assisting the black haired Uchiha "Well done, Menma-kun" praised Samui, pecking his cheek "That was a very good thing you did for Gaara-san" she said with a smile on her pale face.

"Nice job, Menma-Taicho" said Omoi, Karui nodded with a grin, slapping him on the back, Menma merely groaned in response.

"Come on let's go home, we've got a whole village to deal with soon" said Lilynette, vanishing with herself, Samui and Menma in a flash of static, Kirabi used the body flicker to take himself and his two remaining students back to the hotel.

**With Menma, Lilynette and Samui**

"So, Yugao Uzuki. The ANBU captain of Konoha has a thing for our panther?" asked Lilynette getting a nod from said male; he liked that pet name, Panther. Badass.

"I'm putting this to the pair of you, Kumogakure requires I have more partners for the CRA, I agreed with Samui that it would only be two more, Yugao was one of the few that truly cared for me when I was younger, Itachi has gone to Akatsuki, Shisui is one of my Rinnegan bodies, really I have no one else, but I must say if my plans go well, this won't be an issue." said Menma leaning into his chair, both his arms draped over the shoulders of his ladies.

"If you can convince an ANBU to abandon her home village, go for it" said the Hollow girl with a shrug "I'll break her in" a perverse gleam entered her eyes, ever since she and Menma had sex the first time she'd been slowly getting more…kinky.

"If she truly does care, I will not stop it" said Samui, sighing contently as Menma stroked her hair, they had also engaged in the deed earlier this week, the Chuunin final exams where another week away, Menma had sent for the Raikage along with the necessities he would need to enact his plan.

"Thank you, Samui, Lilynette" he said sincerely placing a chaste kiss on each of them, he let himself go to sleep for a time, enjoying the relaxing time he was allowed.

**With Naruto (Like the only time I'm doing this)**

Naruto walked around the village, having a break from his training "Time for some ramen" he said with a fist pump into the air, jogging through the streets towards , he was still bothered by what Mu-san had said but he left it be.

Mu-san was probably just a little antsy at the moment, Naruto was sure they'd go back to being friends after the Chuunin exams; it was high stress time for everyone.

His dad had been acting a little weird lately, who knows what goes on in the blonde Hokage's head, the same could be said for his mother, Kushina. She seemed really edgy after meeting Mu-san face to face, but that was probably because of what he said.

Naruto paused for a moment feeling a small movement behind him but shrugged it off as nothing before running of to hang out with Sakura-chan.

**That literally made me want to throw up, I don't know why I wrote it I just did. **

**With a Menma-clone**

Said flicker of movement behind the moronic blonde was indeed Menma's clone, the black haired Uchiha stalked through the rooftops, looking for a certain purple haired sword mistress, unfortunately so far he wasn't having any luck.

"_Maybe she is practicing, besides doesn't your Loyalty seal double as a Tracker Seal?_" asked the voice of Madara. Menma paused for a moment and nodded shooting off towards a high power poll Menma ran straight up it.

Closing his eyes he allowed his Rinnegan to appear under his closed eyelids, he could see every chakra signature in Konoha, eventually one pinged on his radar, and it was directly north of his current position, in training ground 18.

The clone jumped in one great leap several hundred metres and landed like a feather atop a brick roof, before vanishing form view.

**TG 18**

Menma appeared, as he expected she was there.

"Yugao" he spoke, she turned, her angry cobalt blue eyes glaring at him, for her forced silence "I take no pleasure in forcing this upon you, but for the next week it must be. You know I love you dearly, for all the good you brought into my life during my childhood. But I cannot allow myself to be discovered when I am so close to my goal" her eyes didn't lose their edge as he walked towards her, slowly; he wielded a disarming smile and held his hand up in surrender.

"I'm going to remove the seal, Yugao. As a show of faith, because I trust you." He ran his hand around to the back of her neck, Yugao tensed slightly as his fingers ran over her skin, she felt a burning sensation once more and the seal was gone, the first thing she did was slap Menma right across the face.

Menma took her pained hand and pulled her to him, locking his lips with her ruby ones; Yugao froze for a moment before knotting her fingers through his hair and pressed herself against him. After several minutes they separated "I don't know if I will help you destroy this place…but I won't stop you" she said softly, Menma grinned and pulled her to him once more.

So with Yugao no longer an obstacle Menma spent the next week-ish, with Gaara, learning the intricacies of Sand manipulation, with Shukaku's chakra now flowing into his veins he trained mainly in creating several of the techniques favoured by Gaara with many Shadow Clones to speed the process up, like Sand Coffin, Sand Bullet, Sand Shuriken, etc.

He planned to use Orochimaru's plan in conjunction with his own and obliterate Konoha in one fell swoop, along with a major contender for said destruction, Orochimaru himself, and he would take Otogakure for his own, joining it to Kumo.

He'd gained several Pings, of Intel from his summons that the other Jinchuuriki had agreed to meet him in Kumo after the exams, he was going to take all their Bijuu's from them and reform Kurama to Juubi status, whether they agreed or not.

Disobedience to the highest rank was not acceptable.

The Sanbi though, was currently free and in the land of water, he sent a high powered clone to commune its participation necessity for the process, the Sanbi understood the age of the Bijuu had come to an end and it was time to reform the Primordial God, and agreed to meet Menma at the oceans below the mountainous village.

**Same time, in the Sereitei, Gotei 13 meeting chambers**

An old man, with broad shoulders a long white bears, squinted eyes and a wrinkled face sat at the end of a room in a large chair, he was garbed in a black shukakusho and a white haori was draped over his shoulders with the kanji for '1' on it.

"Captains of the Gotei 13, I have called you today because some of our scouts in the 'Elemental Nations' have found a powerful Hollow, under the name of Menma Uchiha. He's apparently planning the genocide of Konogakure no Sato, he has the power of several captains in one along with being the true Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko" informed Genryusai Yamamoto, getting wide eyed looks from his colleagues.

"Weren't we informed that Orochimaru of the Sanin was planning the same thing Sotaicho?" asked a dark skinned woman with amber catlike eyes, purple hair and a goddess' figure, wearing the same as the rest of her fellow Captains, though edited to have the sleeves cut and tight to her body, she was the head of the Stealth Force, Yoruichi Shihouin, captain of squad 2.

"Indeed, I recall the crazed snake man was planning the destruction of the same village" said a man with shaggy pale blonde hair, sea green eyes and fair skin, he was Kisuke Urahara.

"Why are we sitting here to talk about this? Why not just send in some captains to deal with the damned Hollow and be done with it" said a large man with spikey hair, each spike having a small bell on them, and a vicious grin on his face, this man was Kenpachi Zaraki captain of squad 11.

"It's not so simple, Kenpachi-san. This Hollow is not your garden variety, I think we're looking at the legendary Vasto Lorde" said a gravely toned large man, his head was covered by a large circular helmet along with his massive stature he had a pair of shouldergaurds on his haori along with a pair of forearm guards, this was Sajin Komamura, captain of squad 7.

"So? That just means the fight will be all the more fun!" shot back Kenpachi, steel in his tone along with an even bigger grin on his face.

Unohana Retsu shook her head with her normal, beautiful, smile gracing her features, she had violet coloured eyes, silky black hair that was done in a braid that was done down her chest, add that to her beautiful features and she was a lovely specimen to be sure, but she had one flaw.

"Please stop being so loud during meetings…Kenpachi-san" she had an undertone of deadly viciousness, and the power to wield K.I like it was no thang.

"S-sure…whatever" mumbled Kenpachi as he piped down, Yoruichi smirked at the sight while Kisuke chuckled, it was good to be back, after the war with Aizen they had been given a chance to lead their old divisions once more, Soi-fong had been given the position of lieutenant again, not that she minded. And Kisuke took control of the third division, while assisting the 12 division on research when Mayuri Kurotsuchi was too ridiculous.

The other Captains either sighed in exasperation, Toshiro Hitsugaya 10th division and Byakuya Kuchiki 6th division, chuckled in amusement, Shunsui Kyoraku 8th division and Jushiro Ukitake 13th division, while the remaining captains made no movement.

"So, the question is. What _do _we do about this creature?" asked Toshiro, curiously, he'd grown substantially after the war, his power finally maturing completely he now stood a comfortable 5' 11" and his physique was that of a swimmer or runner.

"As Kenpachi-Taicho said, we shall send a team of Captains to deal with the Hollow, who would like to volunteer?" asked Yamamoto, his old voice echoing across the walls.

Toshiro stepped forward, Kenpachi did also, obviously, Byakuya, and Yoruichi "Very well, but I believe we should send for Kurosaki-san, given his unnatural amount of luck when dealing with odds beyond his apparent level he will be a good final member" many nodded, Byakuya resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of having the orange haired boy in the group but could not deny his usefulness.

"You will all leave in a few hours, gather your belongings and get ready to leave"

The captains left, slowly filling out but Yamamoto watched as a figure clad in white, having dark mocha coloured skin, and shaggy blonde hair, along with blonde eyebrows, this was Tia Harribel, survivor of the Winter War, along with her Fraccion. She made regular visits to the Sereitei to report to the Sotaicho.

"Harribel-san…what can I do for you?" asked Yamamoto, his old hatreds had been quelled substantially, though that may be because he was living on borrowed time, and would soon choose a successor to lead when he passed, and didn't want to leave existence with hate in his heart.

"Yamamoto-dono, would I be wrong in assuming that you have selected a group to deal with the resent Natural Arancarr birth?" asked Tia, in an even tone, Yamamoto nodded choosing to stay wordless for a time "Might I request my presence on this task, I wish to see for myself, this newest creature"

"I will take this into consideration, Harribel-san." That was all he said, Tia nodded and left the room.

**Chuunin exams.**

A man clad in standard Jounin attire, a bandana on his head and a senbon in his mouth, his name was Genma, the proctor for the next stage of the Chuunin exams.

Everyone was gathered, well everyone but Naruto, Dosu and Sasuke, whom had been placed in the finals anyway on the whim of the Council, much to the disappointment of Minato's fellow Kages' though the blonde man ignored it.

All of the Kages had gathered to spectate these matches, the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, a goddess of a woman with long auburn hair done in a fishbone like style that fell to her ankles, a blue battles dress and a mesh shirt and pants, her eyes where a sea foam green colour and her lips were coloured a dark purple.

With her were her two guards, Ao and Chojiro.

Next was Onoiki the Tsuchikage, an old ass man with a bald top, monk style hair. Beady black eyes and a large bulbous red nose, donned in traditional Tsuchikage robes, he was also, notably about 4 foot tall.

Lastly was A, the Raikage, his brother Kirabi, and his adoptive daughter Yugito Nii.

"Welcome, Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, Mizukage-dono" greeted Minato with a smile, Onoiki grunted and took his seat while A nodded in acknowledgment, while Mei smiled.

"Thank you, Hokage-dono, Kushina-san" Mei said with a small bow of the head as she took her seat, Minato walked up to the staging area and began his speech.

**Stands**

"Where's Naruto?" asked Sakura to her friend, Ino. Ino merely shrugged while Chouji devoured another packet of BBQ chips Ino blanched in disgust at her team mate but otherwise did nothing.

"He's probably going to make some kind of entrance" said Kiba, Hinata sitting next to him with their Sensei Kurenai on her left.

"That sounds like Naruto" said Chouji with a smile.

"Looks like it's starting, hope he gets here soon" mumbled Sakura.

**Arena**

"Will Mu of Kumo and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konoha please come to the field!" shouted Genma, Mu appeared in a burst of static, A smirked at the looks on several of the dignitaries from other countries gaped at the ability.

Mu appeared, mask and all donned in a dark blue, white furred coat, black and red gloves with matching sandals, ANBU styled pants and a mesh undershirt. Stabbed into the ground next to him was Kubi, his faithful blade that he won from Zabuza.

Mei and her guards' eyes widened in shock at the sight of the blade "Raikage-dono why is it that a Genin of Kumo has a piece of Kiri with him?" asked Mei in a sickly sweet tone, A shrugged it off without a care, this woman wasn't scary.

"Because he defeated your Demon for ownership" said A without blinking, Mei's eyes widened even more before they locked onto the form of Menma, she idly licked her lips at the potential.

"Where is my opponent?" asked Mu, he sounded angry if the grit in his voice was anything to go by.

"Who knows the kid always liked to make entrances, so that might be it?" answered Genma unsurely.

"Lady's a-and Gentlemen!" shouted a voice echoing over the arena, everyone automatically knew who it was "Here he is, the great, the a-awsome! Na-aruto Uz-zumaki!" certain parts were extended, which only furthered annoyed Mu, the black haired Uchiha was not impressed by the display.

Naruto walked out onto the field, a light fog leaving his exit point and, doves. Of all things, leaving into the sky as he left.

Mu was not amused.

"Cut the shit, Uzumaki. I'm not one for prolonging funerals" snarled Mu, Naruto merely grinned his foxy grin at the challenge Mu tensed at the sight of it, and lobbed his blade onto his shoulder.

"**Begin!**" shouted Genma, in a flash Naruto was upon Mu who grabbed the dropkick and twisted his ankle in an awkward direction, before tossing the blonde at the side of the arena.

Naruto redirected himself in mid-air and landed against the wall, only to hiss in pain as his ankle buckled, Mu appeared at his side and uppercut him into the air, before he could go far though the flexible Panther used his feet and hooked them under Naruto's arms, spinning he tossed the boy directly at the ground.

Minato and Kushina gasped when they saw Naruto collide with the ground, but breathed a sigh of relief when he exploded into smoke.

Mu landed on the ground, irritation flowing off him in waves "Come out, Uzumaki. Or I'll tear the entire stadium up to find you" threatened Mu, his voice filled with hatred.

"You know, Mu-san I gotta ask. Why do you hate me so much?" said Uzumaki just appeared in the middle of the field, cross armed.

"Why do I hate you? Land a hit on me and I'll tell you." Said Mu as he shot forward, but seemingly vanished in a burst of static.

"Huh?" said Naruto before a fist collided with his cheek, then the pressure vanished and appeared on his other side, he began being thrown around like a pin ball everyone from Konoha was wincing with each hit.

"Damn, Mu really putting the hurt on that foo" rapped out Kirabi, Yugito sighed while A smirked under his hat, Minato looked embarrassed, and worried.

Embarrassed that his son was getting his ass handed to him by a Kumo Gennin, and worried about how much damage said Gennin would do to his son.

"Get up!" roared Mu to the downed form of Naruto, kicking the Uzumaki to roll him over "I'm not done with you yet!" Lilynette and Samui looked worried that their Panther was going a little overboard.

"Naruto, you can do it kick this guy's ass!" shouted Sakura from the crowd.

Menma scowled under his mask "Listen to your friends Uzumaki, get up 'Kick my ass' I'll tear your fucking arms off, but it's no fun when your prey is pathetic, like you"

"**Shut your mouth!**" shouted Naruto, now encompassed by a red cloak, forming into a vague fox looking mist, Menma grinned under his mask, holding his fist up he let his thumb, pinkie and index finger out and shouted.

"Let's party! _Grind…Pantera!_" roared Menma, as he was encompassed in a large black smoke, it quickly vanished revealing him in his Second Form "_Hollowification, complete_" said Menma in a layered voice, many were terrified by the change, while all from Kumo sat a little straighter at the sight of one of their best and brightest, his Fox mask now removed several could see the thick ink like marks up his face, Minato and Kushina narrowed their eyes.

"_Come on, Jinchuuriki, fight me!_" roared the Panther as he locked horns with Naruto, the pair of them literally butting heads, Menma's tail whipped around and struck Naruto in the gut, forcing him to back down, before a roundhouse managed to kick him off balance a leg swipe made him loose it completely and fall on his back, Menma flipped back and flared his 'Hollow Chakra' more and more making it hard for several civilians to breath.

"**Shut up!**" shouted Naruto, Vermillion Rasengan in hand he charged at Menma, the Hollow merely held out his hand and a purple orb formed, spinning much like a Rasengan but had concentric white rings on the outside, like a planets orbital rings.

"_Rasenringu_" said Menma, many of the Konoha shinobi and called out 'Theif'.

Minato turned to A with a glare "What is that?" he asked, in an even tone with an underlying threat in there.

"That would be Mu's Rasenringu, a technique he created himself, don't think yourself the only Shinobi who has the right to create a technique with the word Spiral(ing) in it." Said A in with a dismissive wave, Onoiki smirked under his hat while Mei kept eyeing Menma like a trophy.

The two attacks collided but before any sort of struggle could be made Menma's tail whipped out and struck Naruto on the face, dispelling his Rasengan and making him fall over.

"_You're pathetic…little brother…_" said Menma making the whole crowd go silent, Naruto shot up and stared at Menma, really stared at him and it clicked, finally it clicked.

"**N-…Nii-**s**a**n…it's you" said Naruto, his voice quivering in shock, his mind was blaring a million miles an hours trying to figure out how he didn't notice it before.

"_Correct. I am Menma previously Uzumaki-Namikaze_" he spat those names like poison, and then literally spit on the ground "_Pariah of Konoha, keeper of the Kyuubi no Yoko's soul and first Hollow in over 500 years_" Menma wielded a dark, purely evil grin, that made even Orochimaru get chills down his spine.

"But you died! In the explosion, when the scrolls where taken!" shouted Naruto, not believing that his big brother would just up and leave unless it was for a reason.

"_Typical stupid, naïve Naruto. You follow after you parents really, your mother is a no brained moron with a slight talent for Kenjutsu, and your father is a naïve idiot with a hero complex. You're basically the two of them combined, always trying to find the best in people…well guess what! The world is nothing but darkness, it's filled with hate, lies, deceit and when you think the worst is over, more comes_" Menma kicked his brother away from him. And walking to the middle of the ring looking directly at his former parents.

"_Your village, will burn. Because I __**Am Menma Uchiha and you don't fuck with me!**_" roared Menma as 6 figures appeared in the ring, each having thick black cloaks on, "_Reveal yourselves_" ordered the Uchiha, Minato and Kushina's hearts stopped when they saw who it was.

First and Foremost, Shisui Uchiha, wearing loose fitting black robes with ANBU styled pants and black boots, his Konoha headband was replaced by a Kumo Headband. The Outer Path.

Second was none other than Kushina's grandmother, Mito Uzumaki seemingly returned to her youth wearing a maroon kimono with a dark yellow obi, over her shoulder was a large scroll filled with who knows what. The Animal Path.

Third made several peoples blood run cold, Hanzo the Salamander, breather mask removed revealing a young, silver haired man with cold Rinnegan eyes, and a strong build, wearing a typical Ame nin uniformed with a Kumo flak jacket and boots. The Asura Path.

Fourth Sakumo Hatake, having short silver haired tied into a ponytail, a Kumo headband along with typical Konoha Jounin attire and a Tanto across the back of his waist, and a pair of black boots. The Preta Path.

Fifth was Uchiha Mikoto, his Naraka path. She was a beautiful woman with porcelain white skin, ruby red lips and long silky raven locks; she wore a dark blue Kimono with an Uchiha fan displayed proudly on the back.

The Sixth and final was his Human Path, this was the body of someone that scared several people, Madara Uchiha, wearing maroon samurai esque armour and a black bodysuit, he had black boots and gloves on along with a Gunbai and Sickle.

The final was Menma, with his Rinnegan flaring and his power exploded "_I will burn your village to the ground, before slaughtering every last fucking resident_"

**Play Blue Stahli-Metamorphosis**

"Begin!" shouted A, his booming voice echoing as several explosion sounded, the 'Kazekage' smirked and revealed himself to be Orochimaru "If you would kindly follow me, Raikage-dono, Tsuchikage-dono, I believe we have a Hokage to kill" A and Onoiki nodded and with it the Raikage grabbed and tossed Minato into the air, away from the stadium.

"Minato!" shouted Kushina in shock until a boot to the chin sent her off the overlook, Yugito huffed as she leapt after her, she didn't like the woman. She had her reasons.

"Well this is interesting" said Mei as Choujiro and Ao sweat dropped, a Kumo nin suddenly appeared before them "Mizukage-Sama, and bodyguards, if you will please follow me I'll lead you outside the city so you can avoid any harm"

Menma floated into the air while he used his Human Path to send Lilynette and Samui back to Kumo, along with his fellow Genin, he didn't need them getting in his way, and this way he didn't need to be concerned about their safety.

"Kuchiyose: Ichibi no Shukaku!" shouted Mito as a large influx of Chakra passed through Menma and formed into the Ichibi, terrifying several Konoha Shinobi while Gaara grinned and led his siblings home, not really caring for the conflict.

"Basho Tennin!" shouted Menma as several ANBU that where jumping at him where pulled towards him, he released several Chakra Rods from his body to form a dome of spikes, impaling them, killing them instantly, "Chibaku Tensei!" shouted the Uchiha, clapping his hands together and slowly releasing a small gravity well.

The stadium along with several Shinobi began flying into the well and forming a thick sphere of earth, at this time the Kumo Shinobi charged from the northern sector of the village while the Iwa Ninja assaulted the west, Sound Shinobi charged from the east. Leaving Konoha no way to escape other than south, which was blocked off by Menma's personal Tanuki.

"**C'mon Menma let me out I need some action**" Menma grinned as he placed his hands together, flipping through several seals he ended on one "_Kuchiyose: Kyuubi no Kurama!_" roared Menma as a large orb of Chakra began leaving his stomach the black circle over his heart fell apart, leaving a small hole.

Menma's Rinnegan eyes had every second concentric circle space, black instead of the typical metallic purple and his hollow tail exploded and separated into nine.

"**Enjoy your new form, Kit**" said Kurama as his body began forming, slowly each part of him was there, in a brilliant shade of gold instead of the typical crimson.

"_You too, Nii-san_" Kurama dove into the fray and began tearing the city apart, civilians were screaming, and Shinobi where dying.

"_All according to plan_" said Menma with a dark look on his face, until his reflexes kicked in and he blocked a sword strike, he was baffled, no one besides the Tsuchikage could fly, and he was fighting Minato.

"_Who…?_" his answer was a teenager, he had shaggy orange hair and was wearing a black shukakusho, along with having several 'X's along the arms, and chest.

"_Who are you kid, fuck off I'm busy!_" roared Menma, sending the boy away with a blast of Gravity Chakra, only for the boy to reappear with a scowl upon his face.

"Shut up, Hollow. You're time in existence is over!" shouted the young man, Menma sighed and blocked his strikes with each of his tails working in tandem.

"_This is just sad, go away, I don't know how you're able to be up here but I will not have you interrupt my plans_"

"He's not the only one, though I doubt Hollow is a correct assessment, he looks more like an Arancarr" said a voice, Menma turned to see a young man with white hair, a man with silky black hair, a woman with large breasts, dark skin and purple hair.

Along with another woman with mocha coloured skin, blonde hair, eye lashes and emerald green eyes, though she wore a white uniform looking attire while the others had black Shukakusho's and haori's

"_Arancarr, I've never heard this term, I am a Hollow. Be gone I'm getting revenge_" said Menma throwing each of them away before spreading his arms out and roaring "_Shinra Tensei!_" it happened in a blink, Konoha was being pushed away all the building, the people, and the very earth itself was being pushed away from Menma, he had set countermeasures for each Kumo and Iwa shinobi, they each carried a tag, when this was activated it would send them just outside the blast radius so they could resume when it ended.

Yugito vanished just as she was about to slice up Kushina, the redhead sighed in relief until she felt a large pulse of Chakra being sent through the village, and everything went dark.

Minato was being pounded into oblivion by A before he suddenly vanished, as did Onoiki, Orochimaru looked around confusedly until…"That slimy basta-" his sentence never finished because of a large crushing force snapping his neck and every other bone in his body, Minato got out just in time with a Hiraishin, along with Naruto.

Menma floated down in the centre of it all, admiring the work he'd done, a small flicker of life entered his senses, "_Basho Tennin_" a small, high pitched scream sounded and he caught a decent prize.

"_Natsumi, how nice to see you again_" greeted Menma in a mocking tone as she quivered in fear, she tried to struggle but he kept a grip on her and didn't let her move.

"Let go of my daughter, Menma!" shouted a haggard voice, it was the voice of Minato Namikaze, the Yellow flash, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

"_How cute, look Natsumi, the failed father has come to repent for his sins_" he said in the most sarcastic tone he could, before he tightened his grip making her scream out in pain "_What'cha gonna do if I snap her fuckin' neck, Minato_" threatened Menma, Natsumi looked at her father with tears in her eyes, as his own widened in shock.

A large form landed behind Menma, it was Kurama, along with Ichibi, then his paths, then his two Kage allies, Yugito, Bee, along with Onoiki's guards Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.

"_Whenever you're ready_" said Menma with a dark laugh, the others smirked at the teen, suddenly the same people from before appeared by Minato's side.

"Alright I'm sick of you" said the orange haired boy.

"Kurosaki, calm yourself, might I know your name, Arancarr" asked the blonde woman with big breasts.

"Menma Uchiha, at your service, might I have yours?"

"Tia Harribel, leader of the Arancarr and Hollows of Hueco Mundo" Menma chuckled at the title but said nothing to dispute her.

"And the others?" asked A, crossing his arms while the rest of his allies got prepared for a fight, rolling their shoulders, cracking joints, relieving their stressed muscles by flowing chakra through them.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Soul Reaper" said the orange haired boy.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6" said the black haired noble looking man.

"Yoruichi Shihouin, captain of the Second squad" introduced the dark skinned woman with purple hair.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of squad 10" introduced the white haired young man with a cold tone.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, now fight me!" shouted the hulking man as he lunged at Menma only to fall on his face, because of his Gravity Manipulation, Menma threw several Chakra rods to impale the man but they were cut up by Byakuya.

"You're all pretty pathetic if only a small glimpse of power can do that to you" said Menma with a smug grin on his face, Ichigo seemed to take this in a bad way and lunged at Menma as well, Menma met the boy straight up tossing Natsumi to Mito and blocking the blade with his claws.

"_Come on Ichigo, show me the power of a Soul Reaper!"_ roared Menma as he began a flurry of tail swiping attacks, Ichigo was hard pressed to dodge all of them, and blocked even fewer. Menma pushed him away, a scowl on his face.

"_No, you are not my prey, leave. I wish you death Minato Namikaze, will you let others fight your battles?_" asked Menma, playing on Minato's pride, it had the desired effect as the man tossed a Hiraishin Kunai directly at Menma on of his tails coiled around the hilt as Minato appeared, continued up his arm.

A and the others held off the Soul Reapers, Kurama began working with Shukaku to block off any big attacks while this was happening Naruto was slowly making his way onto the field, not that anyone took notice.

Several Kumo and Iwa Shinobi where watching, having small celebrations at the sight of Konoha in rubble, while several Sound Shinobi were dead, minus one certain redheaded Kunoichi and the last Member of the Kaguya clan, Kimmimaru.

Menma spun his sire around and slammed the man into the ground before executing an axe kick to the abdomen, making him spit blood "_I hate you_" seethed Menma as he began tossing the blonde, slamming him into the ground from side to side, like a ragdoll.

"_So…fucking…much!_" Menma kicked Minato away, tossing a Chakra rod into his wrist to stop him from using a Rasengan-Hiraishin combo move. Minato gripped the rod but was stopped when a pulse when through him, making him stop.

"_Nice try, but it won't work._" Gloated Menma with a dark grin in place; he looked around to see the captains being held back rather easily by his allies so he had nothing to worry about.

"_Rasenringu_" muttered Menma as several of the black orbs began to appear on his tails; he enjoyed the power flowing through his veins, using the sand in his possession to cut up the ground around Minato a few inches underneath him so should he try to move he would fall.

"_Oh, Natsumi~_" cooed Menma and with a quick Basho Tennin brought the terrified girl over to his grip once more, he felt a spike of Chakra behind him but disregarded it for another power-up of A, Menma surrounded Natsumi with his tails, the Spiralling Rings taunting her to move even an inch.

**The Used Together Burning Bright- play it.**

"**Menma!**" roared a voice, Menma rolled his eyes and watched as the two tailed cloak formed around his ex-brother, he let his tails fly off, extending and blasting the boy, covering the spot he was standing in with smoke.

"_Shut up you piece of shit, I'm sick of you_" with a twist of his wrist he heard a deadly snap, Minato's eyes widened as Menma tossed the lifeless body of his little princess onto the ground, and went towards his last child.

Minato felt sick, he felt a horrifying sense wash over him it made him just want to lay down and cry, it was all his fault, he was too naïve to believe that Menma loved Konoha, after all the crap he piled onto the boy, it was all his fault that his baby girl was dead and he could do nothing to stop it.

"**You…you…you..!**" roared Naruto, he was in a bad way, his body had several lacerations all over it, and Menma was not scathed in the slightest.

"_Just killed you little sister. Yes. I just did that, fuck's with your head doesn't it, just flick and she's gone, so frail. Humanity that is, frailty, along with idiocy, the two doctrines of human existence, they fear what they do not know, they worship what cannot be seen and they cannot even fathom the true evils that lurk within the hearts of their kin, welcome to hell. I'll be your director_" after Menma's long speech he brought Naruto to himself, grabbing his neck, with a closed fist he drove his hand into Naruto stomach, draining the last scraps of Kurama's chakra, and then all of the boys himself.

"_You're now so powerless it's sad. Really, I can't help but feel bad for you if you weren't already_" with another flick of his wrist he watched as the light faded from his ex-brothers eyes "_Dead, yes correct answer Naruto_" he said with a smile, mirth filled and happy.

Tossing the corpse next to his dead sister he enjoyed the even more horrified look on his sires face "_What's wrong Minato? Can't handle the fire? Well I guess you'll need some sunscreen. __**Because imam burn ya bitch!**_" and with that Menma began firing thin Fire Chakra spears at Minato, they pierced his skin, sending small holes through the material of his clothes and making him wince with each hit.

"Wh-why?!" Shouted Minato finally finding his voice after watching the atrocities his 'child' committed before his very eyes.

"_Because I'm a man of my word, Minato. Unlike others_" Menma's whole right arm ignited in a frenzy of electricity, flaring black and arcing dangerously "_Please. Die?_" Menma lunged forward, at the same time bringing the man towards him with his sands and lancing him right through the heart.

Minato coughed up blood all over Menma's back, the Uchiha finding intense enjoyment from this moment, years upon years had he fantasized about it and now it came to fruition.

"_I enjoyed this Minato, more than you'll ever know. Say hello to Death for me_" Menma kicked the man off his arm and left a kunai, this kunai had an explosive tag on it, Minato cried tears of pure unadulterated sorrow as it exploded, he'd failed in so many ways it wasn't even funny anymore.

"_Yugito please come to my side_" asked Menma through a communicator a Kumo Nin had given him, as they slowly entered the ring, the Captains were run ragged and it was impossible for them to fight anymore, they were forced to retreat, Menma activated **Kamui** on the Senkaimon, sealing it permanently.

Yugito appeared next to Menma with a small smile on her face as she hugged him tightly; Menma returned the hug as he inhaled her scent the scent of pure beauty, a Bijuu holder like he used to be himself.

"_It's time Yug_ito, to start the process, I'm pumped so it's best to get this done now" Yugito smiled and lay down, Menma summoning up a small stone tablet engraved with different seals, his Hollow Armour fading from him as he plunged his glowing arms into Yugito, the process was much quicker than with Gaara since his mind was at prime capacity after a fight.

Many watched in wonder as the Nibi was extracted and devoured by Menma, Yugito didn't want the Chakra she wanted to make it on her own as a Kunoichi now and relying on Nibi was becoming a habit.

Menma watched as his Hollow form quickly flashed back up, two of his tails igniting in blue flame and his ears becoming more catlike, before it melted off once more.

Menma collapsed against the stone altar, Yugito held his head in her lap, watching as his weary Rinnegan eyes closed and he fell asleep blissful.

"**Three Cheers for Menma Uchiha!**" shouted A, everyone screamed and hollered in praise of their black haired champion, Menma would certainly go down in history.

**Elsewhere…**

"So…he's destroyed Konoha…and the Child of the Prophecy?" asked a deep voice, behind a swirled mask.

"Hai, he seems extremely powerful and will continue to grow more so.** Let's just take him out now!**" said a dual voiced Shinobi by the name of Zetsu.

"No…leave him. I need time to create another plan…" Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground, leaving the masked man alone.

Said masked man was completely livid with rage at the idea of so many years of planning going down the drain.

"I will destroy you, Menma" A pinwheel Sharingan eye glowed in the dark of the room.

**End of Chapter.**

**Yep, that just fucking happened. Don't believe me? Read that again.**

**Yeah, I went there.**

**Watcha gonna do?**

**Read and Review that's what.**

**Later.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	13. Notice for Menma part 1essentially

**Hey guys, that was the end of the first part. Next will be the Shippuden. **

**If you have any suggestions please msg me or just leave them in the reviews. **

**I'll be chucking up new chapters after a few days break from this story, just gotta focus on some school stuff.**

**Be back about Thursday at the latest.**


End file.
